Ironic
by sbsa
Summary: AU. - Sherlock Holmes, un estudiante universitario acostumbrado a humillar a sus profesores, se encuentra con un nuevo profesor que poco a poco comienza a ganarse su confianza, hasta que repentinamente, se ven involucrados en una relación prohibida, en muchos sentidos...\\ Professor!John/ Student!Sherlock
1. Capítulo 1- Introducción

**¡Hola! En esta nueva historia, como dice el resumen, veremos a Sherlock, un estudiante bastante obstinado, cuya vida da un giro de 180º al conocer a su nuevo profesor, el Dr. John Watson.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**En fin, sin más preámbulo, espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen sus comentarios.**

**Nota: Este FF es mucho más explícito que el anterior y contiene escenas sexuales explícitas entre dos hombres, si no te gusta, no lo leas :) **

**Nota 2: Esta es una historia de ficción sin fines de lucro, los personajes son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC. **

**La imagen de portada le pertenece a _MadLori_ en Tumblr.**

* * *

**_Cap. I. Introducción._**

**POV. Sherlock**

Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Esta, es una de esas historias que no se olvidan, que _nunca_ se olvidan.

Sucedió cuando aún era un simple estudiante de química. La semana anterior discutí con mi profesor de Farmacología, al parecer, no es correcto señalarle a las personas su ineptitud frente a toda una clase, pero qué más da. Lo hice, y se enojó tanto que renunció. _Débil. _Aunque debo reconocer que el hombre era insufrible y esas no fueron las únicas observaciones que le hice, en fin.

Todo iba transcurriendo sin mayor sobresalto en la universidad hasta que un normal y aburrido día lo vi entrar a mi clase. Era el sustituto del estúpido Profesor Kerry. Este no parecía tan estúpido, sin embargo. Y era significativamente más joven que su predecesor. Es un hombre joven, unos 5 años mayor que yo, máximo. Recién egresado de la carrera de medicina, queriendo ganar algo de dinero extra, bien parecido y con un excelente sentido del humor. ¿Mencioné bien parecido?

Se presentó ante nosotros como el Doctor John Watson. _Pretencioso. _Queriendo imponer respeto ante nosotros con su título de "Doctor". Enseguida, comenzó a dar su tema, no sé si eran los nervios del momento o realmente es un inexperto, pero lo hizo muy torpemente, y yo, por supuesto, se lo hice notar con un comentario. Quizá dos comentarios. Está bien, interrumpí su clase en varias ocasiones pero era sólo porque quería ayudar, _lo juro._

Sé que le había llamado la atención cuando me vio, y también sé me encontraba atractivo, obviamente. Además, yo era el más inteligente de la clase, y bueno, quizá, gracias a mis apellidos, era algo conocido dentro de la institución, probablemente le advirtieron sobre mí, sin embargo, también sé que le parecí totalmente diferente a lo que él se imaginaba, pude sentir como su mirada me recorrió una y otra vez, y cómo se contuvo de responderme la mayoría de las veces en las que me dirigí a él.

**-0o0o0-**

—Y bien, Doctor Watson. Cuénteme, ¿cómo le fue en su primer día como catedrático de esta institución? ¿Los alumnos cumplieron con sus expectativas? —preguntó el Profesor Davis, rector de la universidad, mirándolo desde el otro lado de su escritorio.

—Sí… Bueno… Hay un estudiante, algo… difícil—respondió el Doctor John Watson, con un tono serio, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras, pues sabía que el apellido Holmes tenía cierto peso en la universidad.

—Déjeme adivinar…¿El Señor Holmes? —dijo, sin sorprenderse.

—Así es, todo el tiempo estuvo corrigiéndome, y es… es… verdaderamente molesto.

—¿Ha intentado hablar directamente con él?

—Me gustaría, sí. Pero, él… eh, es algo prepotente y la última vez que se dirigió a mí, me dio a entender que mi clase era inútil.

—Parece que tendremos que tomar cartas en el asunto, Doctor Watson—dijo el Profesor Davis mientras revisaba lo que parecía ser un expediente sobre su escritorio.

—Oh, eh… sí, claro, profesor.

—El Señor Holmes es un estudiante muy bien posicionado, sabe…—continuó el Profesor Davis—así que… sea cuidadoso, sé que podrían llevarse bien, usted sabe, como profesor y alumno…

John lo miró confundido y en silencio sin saber a qué se refería el rector.

—Le sugiero hable con él.—siguió diciendo el profesor—Lleguen a un acuerdo, solucionen sus asuntos.

—¿Asuntos? No tengo ningún asunto con él, no tengo ni idea de por qué me ha tratado mal desde el momento en el que entré al salón de clases.

—Doctor Watson… el señor Sherlock Holmes se _entretiene _con esto. Sabe que no podemos hacerle nada, así que goza al 100% de la libertad de demostrar que es más listo que sus profesores.

—Bastardo fastidioso. —susurró John, de manera casi inaudible.

—¿Perdón?

—Oh, no, nada. Descuide, ya veo. Está bien, profesor Davis. Solucionaré el problema con Sherlock, pierda cuidado.

John salió de la oficina del rector, enojado y distraído, con ambas manos ocupadas, en una llevaba unos libros y con la otra cargaba su portafolios, caminaba a prisa sin despegar la mirada del suelo, hasta que sintió chocar con alguien.

—Lo siento, no vi mi camino, disculpa, estás…

—No se preocupe, Doctor Watson.—le dijo un sonriente Sherlock al mismo tiempo que lo ayudaba a levantar sus cosas del piso—Son demasiadas cosas para una sola persona, ¿le ayudo?

—No, gracias, Sherlock. Yo, eh, ya me iba. Gracias.

—Nada de eso, Doctor. Déjeme ayudarle—Sherlock sonrió y tomó un par de libros, mientras, ambos caminaron hacia el auto del médico.

—Bien, llegamos. Puedo solo. Gracias, Sherlock. Nos vemos. —dijo John, tratando de huir lo más pronto posible de ahí.

—Espere, doctor.

—¿Sí?

—Tengo un par de dudas que me gustaría que me aclarara, ¿si no es mucha molestia?

John soltó una carcajada.

—¿Dudas? ¿Tú? Pero ¡por favor! Si eres el más listo de la clase.—dijo irónicamente mientras arrancaba su auto para salir. —Nos vemos, Sherlock.

Sherlock se sintió despreciado. ¿Cómo era posible que este doctor novato lo tratara como si fuera un estudiante más del montón? Por favor. _Qué monada._

**-0o0o0-**

Al día siguiente, John llegó a su aula de clases un poco más temprano de lo normal para preparar la exposición que daría ese día, y se sorprendió cuando vio que ya había alguien esperándole.

—Buenos días, Doctor Watson, llega temprano—lo saludó un sonriente Sherlock.

—Buenos días, Sherlock, eh.. Sí, lo mismo digo. ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

—Bueno, esta es mi primera clase… y como le dije, hay algunos temas que no entiendo y me gustaría que… me explicara mejor… ¿si no hay problema?

—Sherlock, hace apenas dos días te la pasabas corrigiendo mis anotaciones y dejándome en evidencia frente a la clase, te juro que si estás planeando algo…

—No, Doctor Watson, no tiene que amenazarme. Pasa que he recapacitado, y creo que podría aprender mucho de usted, claro, si me lo permite—dijo Sherlock, desafiantemente.

John se quedó perplejo, abrió un poco la boca y no tardó mucho en reaccionar, quizá habían comenzado con el pie izquierdo y su alumno de verdad necesitaba de su ayuda.

—Está bien, Sherlock, te veré después de tus clases en la sala de maestros.

Sherlock sonrió y volvió la vista a uno de sus cuadernos.

**-0o0o0-**

Durante todo el día, Sherlock estuvo ansioso por reunirse con su profesor, cuando por fin llegó el momento, intentó lucir casual y despreocupado, como de costumbre.

Se acercó a la sala de maestros y lo vio llegar, cargando menos libros que de costumbre, con la cabeza por las nubes, los anteojos bien puestos y dando pasos cortos pero rápidos.

Sherlock sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

—Hola, Sherlock. Empezaremos en un minuto, ¿está bien? —dijo un confiado John Watson.

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza y se sentó a esperar a que John terminara de acomodar sus cosas, sacara sus apuntes y encendiera su laptop.

Al cabo de unos minutos, John ya se encontraba listo para dar inicio a sus asesorías.

—Bien, creo que si me haces preguntas específicas, terminaremos con eso más que pronto, ¿no crees?

—Sí, claro. El problema es que no tengo nada claro, ni de esta clase, ni de la anterior, ¿podríamos repasarlas?

A John se le hizo algo extraña la petición de Sherlock, pero terminó accediendo pues su alumno se comportaba genuinamente interesado por la clase.

Así, pasaron más de una hora extra hablando de fármacos anticolinérgicos y nicotínicos, un tema en el que Sherlock parecía especialmente interesado, sin embargo, también pasaron una buena parte de ese tiempo hablando de ellos mismos, y John descubrió que quizá Sherlock no era tan malcriado como él pensaba, y Sherlock descubrió que John era aún más encantador de lo que aparentaba.

—Vaya, se está haciendo tarde.—dijo John, mirando su reloj—Continuaremos con el tema mañana, ¿está bien?

—De acuerdo, Doctor Watson. ¿Le importaría si intercambiamos números de celular para ponernos de acuerdo?

A Sherlock le pareció un poco tonto el pretexto que utilizó para conseguir el teléfono de su profesor, sin embargo, decidió arriesgarse.

—Oh, por favor, llámame John. —le sonrió. —Siéntete libre de escribirme, no tiene que ser exactamente por temas de clase, podemos ser amigos, ¿sabes? —dijo, amablemente, mientras escribía su número de teléfono en un trozo de papel.

—Claro, John. Nos vemos pronto. —y le sonrió.

Por la noche, Sherlock no se resistió y decidió enviarle un mensaje a John. Pasó una hora buscando en internet "cómo romper el hielo" e "iniciadores de conversación", dudó un poco, pero por fin, logró sonar casual, y sin ayuda de internet.

_Hola, John. ¿Cómo va tu noche?_

_-SH_

_Hola Sherlock! Todo tranquilo. Un poco de problemas para dormir._

_-JW_

_Nicotina es la respuesta._

_-SH_

_Lo dudo, creo que tomaré un vaso de leche tibia. _

_Es tarde, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo?_

_-JW_

_Creo que mi profesor va a llegar tarde._

_-SH_

_Crees mal! Jaja, buenas noches, Sherlock._

_Hasta mañana._

_-JW_

_Buenas noches, John._

_-SH._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo., aprovecho para dar las gracias a mi amiga _Krumy_, que fue quien me motivó a escribir esta historia y quien me ha dado muchas ideas para desarrollarla. :P**

**¡Saludos a todos! :)**


	2. Capítulo 2- You've got that one thing

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! :) **

**Les traigo el segundo capítulo, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Cap II. You've got that one thing.**

Sherlock esperó con muchas ganas su clase con John. Tenía ganas de verlo y de conversar con él acerca de cosas "triviales", su desesperación se hacía cada vez más evidente durante el transcurso de las horas y no sabía por qué. Por suerte para él, la clase de John era la primera en su horario de clases. Por supuesto, Sherlock era incapaz de demostrar todos esos sentimientos. Simplemente parecía más irritable de lo normal, incapaz de controlar su ansiedad, y caminaba de un lado a otro sin parar.

Como siempre, el joven Holmes fue el primero en llegar al aula y sentarse en su asiento a "tomar apuntes" o más bien, enlistar las cosas que le atraían de su profesor. "Ridículo sentido de la moda", "anteojos", "cabello siempre ordenado", eran algunas de las cosas que tenían el primer lugar en su lista, la cual comenzó de la nada. Pero así era Sherlock, siempre intentando racionalizar lo que siente, buscándole una explicación lógica a lo que su cuerpo sentía.

Sus pensamientos se vieron bruscamente interrumpidos cuando lo vio llegar, junto con el resto de la clase.

Ahí estaba él, el Doctor John Watson, vestido con una camisa blanca, y una corbata roja que se dejaban ver por debajo de un suéter azul marino combinado con unos blue jeans. Sherlock intentaba mirarlo disimuladamente, sin estar seguro de haberlo logrado.

A pesar de morirse de ganas de saludarlo para marcar territorio frente a sus demás compañeros, decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que John fuera quien lo saludara o cuando menos, le diera una mirada cómplice. Pero no sucedió.

La clase del Doctor Watson transcurrió con normalidad, Sherlock no participó para nada en clase y John ni siquiera pareció haberlo notado, de hecho, ni siquiera lo miraba, lo cual era un golpe bajo para el orgullo de Sherlock, pues estaba acostumbrado a tener la atención (buena o mala) siempre sobre él. Terminó la clase y Sherlock se disponía a salir del aula cuando sintió una mirada sobre él, alzó la vista y se encontró a John, mirándolo desde su escritorio.

—Qué tranquila es una clase sin ti, Sherlock. —dijo John, divertido. En serio, parecía disfrutarlo.

—He estado aquí todo el tiempo, John.— respondió, dándole una mirada que dejaba en claro que no le encontraba la gracia.

—Sí, bueno, pero no hablaste para nada. Es como si no hubieras estado.

—_Oh, entonces sí lo notaste_—pensó Sherlock. —Uhmm… Bueno, estaba concentrado en otras cosas.

—Sí, escribiendo por lo que veo, ¿puedo ver tus apuntes?

—No.—se apresuró a responder—Son privados. No tienen nada que ver con tu clase.

—Uh. Está bien, oye, ¿te veré después de tus clases o todas tus dudas están aclaradas?

—Sí, claro. Nos veremos después. A la misma hora.

John asintió con la cabeza, tomó sus cosas y salió del salón.

Sherlock se quedó ahí durante unos minutos más, sintiéndose un completo idiota por dentro.

Sabía que no había sido capaz de disimular ante John. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera, y aún no entendía qué era eso que John tenía que lo desconcentraba. Aún no lo sabía, pero acababa de proponerse que sería suyo. Como una especie de reto personal.

**-0o0o0-**

Sherlock no podía con la ansiedad de tener que esperar hasta el término de sus clases para ver a su profesor, así que tuvo la brillante idea de seguirlo… para poder "encontrarse" con él.

Por un rato, lo miró desde la cafetería, lo observó dar clases a un aula que quedaba justo en el frente y lo siguió con la vista, hasta el término de ésta. Seguía anotando cosas en su cuaderno, intentando descubrir qué era lo que tanto le atraía de él, sin llegar a un resultado claro. De pronto, vio que John salió del aula en la que se encontraba y se dirigió a la sala de maestros.

Sherlock esperó unos 15 minutos para asegurarse de que no saldría y decidió hacerse al aparecido.

John estaba concentrado calificando las tareas de sus alumnos cuando escuchó que la puerta se abriera, no le dio importancia. Esa puerta se abría todo el tiempo, profesores entraban y salían a cada rato.

—¿Interrumpo? —preguntó Sherlock, suavemente y sonriendo en la puerta.

John apartó la mirada de lo que hacía y miró a Sherlock de arriba abajo. "No", dijo, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sherlock se sentó junto a su profesor.

—Es temprano—dijo John, observando su reloj—¿no deberías estar en clase?

—Um. ¿No? —respondió Sherlock, sonriendo ampliamente.

John lo miró fijo y le arqueó una ceja, sin creerle.

—Está bien, sí. —continuó Sherlock—Pero es aburrido, y todos son unos idiotas, y yo, yo… creí que podríamos adelantar nuestra clase, si no estás ocupado.

—No, de hecho, estaba esperándote nada más. Ya terminé mis clases de hoy, así que podríamos comenzar ahora.

Después de una, más o menos larga, sesión de preguntas y respuestas, Sherlock y John terminaron conversando acerca de ellos mismos, para conocerse mejor. De vez en cuando se vieron interrumpidos por otros profesores que entraban o salían de la sala de maestros, pero no les prestaron demasiada atención.

—Bien, debo irme, Sherlock. Tengo muchos trabajos por leer y calificar. —Señaló John.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

John pensó por un momento, y respondió.—¿Sabes qué? Creo que podría ser conveniente. También tengo un poco de hambre… ¿me acompañarías a una cafetería para comer algo antes? — Propuso, muy alegre.

—Está bien. —accedió Sherlock—Pero tenemos una cafetería aquí, si quieres comer…

—Sí, pero no puedo permitir que mis estudiantes te vean leyendo sus trabajos, ¿no es así?

—Supongo. No había pensado en eso.

—Vamos, Sherlock. —dijo John, levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas.

**-0o0o0-**

El viaje en auto hacia la cafetería fue más que placentero para Sherlock pues se sentía realmente a gusto en compañía de John, aún seguía intrigado acerca de qué era lo que le atraía tanto de su profesor. Sin embargo, aparentaba serenidad, mirando fijamente por la ventana durante todo el trayecto, respondiendo monosilábicamente al intento de conversación que John estaba haciendo.

Para cuando llegaron al restaurante, unos 20 minutos después, Sherlock había decidido dejar de cuestionarse momentáneamente qué le sucedía, y simplemente aceptó una cosa: _se sentía excepcionalmente atraído por el Dr. John Watson. _Y eso era todo. Era atracción. _Pura y dura._

Sherlock y John tomaron asiento en una mesa ubicada junto a una ventana. John ordenó algo para comer, mientras, Sherlock optó por tomar solamente una taza de café.

Tomaron más tiempo de lo necesario para terminar de leer y calificar los trabajos de los estudiantes de John, cuando por fin terminaron, se quedaron conversando aún más tiempo.

Sin saberlo, John estaba conociendo un aspecto de Sherlock que nadie más conocía, salvo uno que otro allegado, y le parecía un muchacho encantador. Aunque la diferencia de edad no era mucha, al escucharlo hablar, se sentía un poco viejo a su lado. Su sentido de aventura y su manera de ver la vida, lo dejaron sorprendido, pensando lo bien que esa nueva amistad podría funcionar.

Sherlock sabía que había logrado causar una buena impresión en John y lo disfrutaba, a cada instante. Comenzaba a pensar que ganarse su confianza sería más que fácil. Y eso, definitivamente, era algo bueno.

John llevó a Sherlock de regreso a su casa en auto, lo vio entrar a su departamento y se despidió de él con la mano.

**-0o0o0-**

Cuando se hizo de noche, Sherlock ya estaba completamente obsesionado con su nuevo proyecto _"Atraer al Doctor John Watson". _Por supuesto, era un proyecto en su cabeza, para sí mismo, en lo más recóndito de su ser. O no.

El hecho de vivir solo en un departamento tan pequeño, tampoco le ayudaba mucho. Sherlock daba vueltas de un lado a otro alrededor de su sala, cuando su celular sonó. Era un mensaje.

Sherlock se abalanzó sobre una silla para leer el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

—_Buenas noches Sherlock! Te veré mañana después de clases? JW_

Sherlock sonrió ampliamente, dejó pasar unos segundos y finalmente, respondió.

—_Afirmativo, doctor. –SH_

—_Te he dicho que me llames John! Oye, te importaría ayudarme a preparar una clase? Te invito el almuerzo!_

—_No hay problema. Pero voy a empezar a cobrar.-SH_

—_Muy gracioso! Descansa, te veré mañana._

¿Eso era una cita? Definitivamente sonaba como una cita, ¿John también se sentía atraído a Sherlock? Por supuesto, Sherlock dedujo eso desde el primer momento en que lo vio, la forma en que se expresó y cómo actuaba alrededor de él, por supuesto que existía una atracción latente, y era mutua. No podía ser de otra forma.

Sherlock se recostó en su cama y miró al techo, poco tiempo después, cerró los ojos y recorrió su palacio mental, buscando razones para lo que sentía por John.

Después de otra exhaustiva búsqueda, una vez más, simplemente llegó a una conclusión bastante obvia.

"Supongo que simplemente tiene algo especial", pensó, antes de caer profundamente dormido, había sido un día agitado, después de todo.


	3. Capítulo 3- All I see is you

**A partir de este capítulo, puede ser que al principio de los siguientes haya una frase que ayude a resumir lo que pasará en la historia :)**

**Que la disfruten.**

* * *

**Cap III. All I see is you.**

_"__Lets' play a game._

_Let's kiss and go out on dates._

_Let's joke and tease each other._

_Whoever falls in love first, loses"_

* * *

Sherlock llegó a la universidad casi corriendo, pues se había quedado dormido. Miró la hora y vio que había llegado perfectamente puntual. Incluso con unos cuantos minutos de adelanto, quizá había corrido demasiado.

Echó una mirada al estacionamiento para descubrir que John aún no llegaba. Tuvo la idea de esperarlo. "Tonterías, predecible, pérdida de tiempo, demasiado obvio", pensó, y decidió entrar a su aula de clases, total, la primera asignatura era la de John.

Esta vez, Sherlock decidió cambiar un poco su táctica y se sentó un poco más adelante de lo usual, en la primera fila, en la esquina derecha, a pocos metros del escritorio del profesor.

**-0o0-**

Los otros alumnos ingresaron al salón junto con el profesor al cabo de unos minutos. Sherlock se irguió y prestó especial atención a la clase, intentando hacerse notar, una vez más.

Parecía que a John le gustaba mantener la barrera alumno-estudiante cuando le daba clases a Sherlock, y se convertían en amigos automáticamente al salir del aula. "Interesante", pensó el joven.

Sherlock intentaba no darle demasiada importancia al patrón de conducta de John, cuando de repente, al término de la clase, escuchó desde el fondo del salón que alguien llamaba a John por su nombre. Sherlock dejó escapar una mirada fulminante.

— "¡John! Espera, ¿podrías ayudarme con estas preguntas?", dijo Clara Meyers, alumna de John y compañera de clases de Sherlock, obviamente.

— "Sí, claro", dijo John amablemente, mientras revisaba meticulosamente sus apuntes.

Clara se apoyó en el escritorio del Dr. Watson dejando en claro sus intenciones de mostrarle su escote, o al menos eso fue lo que a Sherlock le pareció.

Pasaron tan solo unos segundos, para que Sherlock se levantara de su lugar y le diera una palmada a John en la espalda.

—"Nos vamos…¿John?" —dijo, sonriéndole y disimulando muy mal su enojo.

—"Eh, sí, un segundo, Sherlock…"

—"Vámonos, después podemos revisarlo", dijo Sherlock entre dientes, mirando a Clara de reojo.

—"Clara, ¿podrías dejarme tu cuaderno? Tengo unos asuntos que atender", dijo John tranquilamente pero confundido por la actitud de Sherlock.

—"Está bien, John, después pasaré a tu oficina por ella", respondió la alumna.

—"No hace falta", agregó Sherlock antes de que John pudiera emitir palabra, — "yo mismo te la daré", sonrió falsamente.

Clara tampoco entendió mucho la reacción de Sherlock, simplemente lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, dejó su cuaderno, se despidió de John y se alejó.

—"¿Qué fue eso, Sherlock?"

—"Creí que yo, eh… ¿Por qué te llama John? ¿Así te llaman todos ahora? ¿John?" —respondió, sin tratar de disimular su molestia.

John soltó una carcajada. —"¿Sherlock? ¿Estás celoso?"

—"No seas ridículo, John. Claro que no"

—"Si tú lo dices…." —bromeó John.

—"No has respondido mi pregunta".

—"Me gusta llevarme bien con mis alumnos"

—"Oh, ya veo. Entonces, sólo soy un alumno". —dijo, sonando claramente enojado.

—"Claro que no, tonto", sonrió John.

Sherlock se quedó sin aliento, no esperaba escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su profesor.

—"También eres mi amigo", agregó el doctor, y le sonrió.

Sherlock respiró de nuevo.

**-0o0-**

En la sala de maestros, Sherlock estaba leyendo los trabajos de los alumnos de John e insultándolos de vez en cuando. "Aburrido. Tonto. Estúpido. ¿John, qué es exactamente lo que les enseñas?", dijo una y otra vez.

John parecía estar disfrutándolo, le parecía que Sherlock tenía una personalidad completamente… insoportable, pero encantadora.

—"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" — dijo Sherlock, mirando fijamente a los ojos de John.

—"Adelante, pregunta…"— respondió John, divertido.

—"He notado que cuando llegas a la clase, me ignoras. Lo has hecho las últimas dos veces, pero al salir del aula, te comportas normal y somos amigos.. y yo… eh, me desconcierta un poco. Esa actitud no va de acuerdo a tu patrón de conducta, entonces… ¿por qué?"

John resopló.

—"Para que conste… tú tampoco me saludas." —hizo una pausa y continuó—"Creí que Sherlock Holmes era demasiado bueno para tener un amigo, especialmente un profesor casi de su misma edad, no lo sé. Ni siquiera lo había notado antes".

—"Hmmmm…"

—"No suenas convencido" — continuó John. — "Bueno, además, no queremos que los demás noten que nos hemos vuelto más o menos cercanos y mucho menos que tú me ayudas en mi trabajo, ¿no crees?".

—"Ese punto tendría más lógica" dijo Sherlock, y continuó hojeando los trabajos de los alumnos de John.

—"¿No deberías estar en clase?", preguntó John abruptamente.

—"¿Te molesta mi compañía?"

—"No. Es que no quiero perjudicarte en tus calificaciones".

—"John, por favor" —dijo Sherlock arrogantemente—"Estoy tomando algunas asignaturas en línea".—le aclaró.

—"Pensé que no podías tomar más de una…"

—"No cuando se trata de Sherlock Holmes", respondió Sherlock burlonamente.

**-0o0-**

El profesor y su alumno compartieron el almuerzo de nuevo. Sherlock nunca había comido ordenadamente durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, John parecía no querer parar de comer nunca (según Sherlock), y Sherlock lo seguía, aunque comía significativamente menos que su maestro.

**-0o0-**

John y Sherlock iban haciéndose más cercanos, intercambiando mensajes de texto casi todas las noches durante los siguientes días.

Sherlock continuó siguiendo a John por la escuela cuando salía de clases, y se reunía con él al término de su horario. Las primeras veces fueron asesorías, que después se convirtieron en ayuda de Sherlock a John y de un tiempo para acá, simplemente disfrutaban la compañía el uno del otro.

Sin embargo, John siempre era el que ponía un poco de distancia entre ellos dos, cada vez que Sherlock hacía una pregunta de índole personal, John vacilaba un poco para responder.

Sherlock atribuyó esto a que John era bastante inseguro y no le gustaba hablar de sí mismo.

Fuera de la universidad y aparte de los almuerzos diarios que compartían, el par no se veía, ni se mantenía en contacto más que a través de mensajes de texto, lo que orillaba a Sherlock a seguir a John de vez en cuando (con fines de seguridad, según él), algunas veces deducía a dónde se dirigía por lo que solía verlo de lejos, a veces, estacionando su auto en el supermercado y otras veces, a pocas cuadras del departamento de Sherlock, en la gasolinera.

Incluso para Sherlock Holmes, ese hábito era un tanto aterrador, por lo que no lo hacía seguido, y prefería verlo cuando sabía que se dirigía a un sitio público inmediatamente después de dejarlo en su departamento. Nunca lo seguía a casa, a pesar de tener idea de dónde vivía.


	4. Capítulo 4- Better than words

_Nota: Contenido sexualmente explícito._

* * *

**Cap IV. Better than words**.

_"Supe que enloquecía con los besos en la oreja,_

_Que en la cama y desnudo, baila mucho mejor"._

* * *

Esa tarde, Sherlock y John pasaron juntos un poco más de tiempo del habitual. A Sherlock le pareció que John le había coqueteado un par de veces, pero no podía estar seguro. Sin embargo, la idea le parecía excitante y sumamente interesante. Después de todo, era algo que había estado buscando desde el principio. ¿John Watson saliendo del cascarón? Qué delicia.

Por la noche, Sherlock se encontraba en casa haciendo un experimento con unas muestras que había recogido hace algún tiempo, estaba tan concentrado que no sintió las horas pasar. En realidad, se estaba distrayendo a propósito, pues ya era bastante tarde y John no le había mandado ningún mensaje esa noche. Naturalmente y por su orgullo, Sherlock no tomó la iniciativa.

De repente, su celular emitió una alerta de mensaje. Sherlock casi tira todas sus muestras al abalanzarse a mirarlo.

_Buenas noches, jovencito. JW_

"¿Jovencito? ¿Qué quiere decir John con jovencito? ¿Habrá bebido? ¿Me estará enviando mensajes estando borracho? Qué considerado". pensó Sherlock, pudiendo apenas contenerse de la emoción.

_Buenas noches, doctor. SH_

_Noche larga. Aún calificando. Ojalá estuvieras aquí para ayudarme. JW_

Sherlock se estremeció. John no estaba borracho. Estaba trabajando. Un viernes. Por la noche. Y pedía su ayuda. Además, claramente, sí estaba coqueteando con él. Así que decidió seguirle el juego. Algo así no se ve todos los días.

_Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente. SH_

_No es necesario. Pero podemos conversar, así me mantengo despierto, te parece? JW_

_Afirmativo. SH_

_Parece que esta noche no dormiré. ¿Tú qué hacías? ¿Interrumpo algo? JW_

_En absoluto. Me ocupaba de un experimento. Pero ya no más. SH_

_Me gustaría hacer un experimento contigo. JW_

_¿En serio? ¿De qué se trata? SH_

_Te contaré después. JW _

_¿Por qué dejar para después lo que podemos hacer ahora? SH_

_No podemos hacerlo ahora de todos modos. JW_

El corazón de Sherlock iba a mil por hora. No podía creer que John estuviera enviándole esa clase de mensajes a esa hora. Por supuesto que no había nada explícito, pero hasta un ciego hubiera podido ver a dónde se dirigía esa conversación.

_Entonces déjame hacer mi propio experimento ahora. SH_

_Okay. Buenas noches JW_

_¿Qué traes puesto? SH_

_Jaja! Esto es parte del experimento? JW_

_Así es. Sé cooperativo. SH_

_Pantalones y camiseta de manga larga a rayas. JW_

Sherlock sonrió. Al parecer a John no le disgustaba la idea tampoco, así que decidió continuar y se arriesgó un poco más.

_¿Y por debajo? SH_

_Camiseta sport y boxers. JW_

_¿Puedo ver? SH_

Pasaron los tres minutos más largos de la existencia de Sherlock. Empezaba a preguntarse si había ido demasiado lejos, cuando su teléfono sonó una vez más. Abrió el mensaje de John, era una foto, tomada desde arriba, en un baño, aparentemente. No se veía su cara, pero era obvio que se trataba de él. Sherlock reconoció sus brazos, y su muñeca con su reloj de pulsera. Efectivamente, vestía una camiseta sport y unos boxers rojos cortos, sin embargo, no se alcanzaba a apreciar bien si éstos resguardaban una erección. Sherlock dedujo que sí. Sonrió y decidió tomarse una foto él mismo para enviarle a John.

En la fotografía, Sherlock usó el mismo ángulo que John, excepto que él estaba acostado en su cama vistiendo solamente unos pantalones de franela a rayas y el torso descubierto. Se podía apreciar una parte de su barbilla y una de sus manos descansando sobre su abdomen.

_Este experimento es bastante interesante, Sherlock. Asegúrate de enseñarme los resultados después ;) JW._

_Por supuesto que lo haré. SH_

_Bien. Tengo que regresar a trabajar. Buenas noches, Sherlock. Fue divertido. JW_

_Buenas noches, John. SH_

A Sherlock le hubiera gustado llevar el juego un poco más lejos, pero estaba bastante satisfecho con lo que había logrado. Sabía que a John no le había disgustado ni un poco. Y también sabía por qué había cortado la conversación antes de que fuera más lejos, y esa idea causó que toda la sangre de su cerebro se dirigiera hacia otra dirección. Sabía perfectamente que John estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Se bajó los pantalones y pensó en su profesor. La idea lo excitó tanto que no aguantó demasiado, y en cuestión de minutos, se había venido sobre su abdomen. Se limpió y volvió a recostarse.

No sabía exactamente con qué cara vería a John la siguiente semana, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado, después de todo, él también había accedido al juego. Además, aparte de las fotografías, no habían dicho nada demasiado comprometedor.

-**0o0-**

Tres golpes en la puerta despertaron a Sherlock.

Se levantó adormilado y frotándose los ojos, abrió la puerta y fue como si le cayera un balde de agua fría. Era John.

—"Vaya, alguien se desveló anoche" —rió—"¿Puedo pasar? Traje comida, cervezas y una película".

—"Siendo así, adelante" —dijo un sonriente y satisfecho Sherlock.

John entró al departamento de Sherlock por primera vez. Lo había llevado básicamente todos los días hasta ahí pero nunca había entrado. Era exactamente como se lo imaginaba, pequeño y desordenado. Habían papeles y anotaciones por todas partes, una vieja televisión, un sofá y dos sillas en la sala, la cocina era la parte más pequeña de la casa, por lo que alcanzaba a apreciarse. John puso la comida china que había llevado sobre la mesa y encendió la televisión, mientras Sherlock estaba en su habitación arreglándose un poco, cambiándose de ropa, cepillándose los dientes.

Después de unos minutos, Sherlock reapareció en la sala de su apartamento. John le sonrió desde la silla.

—"Esto sí que es una sorpresa, John. Creí que no te interesaba conocer mi casa", dijo Sherlock casi sin poder disimular la alegría.

—"Bueno, tenía el día libre y no tengo muchos amigos. Creí que podríamos pasar el rato, espero no ser inoportuno".

—"En absoluto, John".

Sherlock se sentó junto a su profesor y pensó nerviosamente en los mensajes que ambos habían intercambiado la noche anterior. Obviamente tenían mucho que ver con la presencia de John en su departamento en ese preciso instante.

La película comenzó, y John le pasó a Sherlock una cerveza, le preguntó si quería comer ahora o más tarde, y el más joven se decantó por la segunda opción. Ni siquiera tenía hambre.

Disimuladamente, John colocó su mano levemente sobre la rodilla de Sherlock y sintió cómo se tensó. Fingió ver la película, cuando, realmente, estaba midiendo la reacción de Sherlock.

Sherlock lo miró de reojo y tomó un trago de su cerveza, haciendo caso omiso de la mano de John en su rodilla.

Eso le dio la pauta a John. Sabía que estaba haciendo el movimiento correcto, entonces subió un poco más la mano y comenzó a masajear la pierna de Sherlock.

Sherlock bebió casi toda su cerveza nerviosamente, lo que hizo que John soltara una carcajada, después de unos cuantos minutos, John movió su mano un poco más hacia arriba y Sherlock fue traicionado por su propio cuerpo, soltando un leve pero audible "Mmm", John buscaba fricción involuntariamente moviéndose, sentado en el sofá. De repente, el juego ya no fue suficiente y Sherlock se abalanzó sobre él, quitándole los anteojos y contemplando su cara. John soltó un pequeño gemido, mientras sus miembros se frotaban juntos a través de sus ropas y sonrió perversamente.

"Y yo preguntándome si poner mi mano en tu rodilla era ir demasiado lejos", dijo John, sonriendo.

Sherlock presionó sus labios contra los suyos y lo besó intensamente, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento durante mucho tiempo, y de hecho, así era.

"Creíste que podías salirte con la tuya, ¿no?" dijo John, casi quedándose sin aliento, presionando su cuerpo contra el de Sherlock, besándolo y mordiéndole los labios.

"Que no me daría cuenta de lo que buscabas desde el principio, ¿eh?" continuó el mayor, sintiendo su temperatura subir, y sintiendo ahora los labios y la lengua de Sherlock en su cuello, John lo alejó un poco.

"Tranquilo, John… seré cuidadoso", dijo Sherlock lamiéndole el cuello, y haciendo que el otro hombre soltara un gemido.

"Tú… maldito provocador", gimió John, mientras despojaba de su camisa a su alumno. Sherlock se frotó más contra el cuerpo de John, su deseo era insoportable. Ayudó a John a quitarse la camisa y mutuamente bajaron sus cremalleras, quedando solamente en ropa interior.

John recorrió el delgado cuerpo de Sherlock con la punta de sus dedos, deteniéndose en sus glúteos, masajeándolos en círculos hasta que, finalmente, Sherlock terminó por quitarse el bóxer ya húmedo, y John hizo lo mismo.

Ni siquiera les dio tiempo de llegar a la cama. John tiró a Sherlock sobre la alfombra y esta vez fue él quien se colocó encima, y besó a Sherlock una vez más, succionó su lengua y le rasguñó un poco la espalda. Sherlock se liberó de su agarre y se acomodó, de rodillas, junto a él. Se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a lamer, pellizcar y chupar su camino por todo su cuerpo, empezando por su cuello.

Se tomó su tiempo e hizo una pausa cuando alcanzó sus pectorales, lamiendo y besando sus pezones, mientras él se retorcía de placer, Sherlock recorrió por encima de sus abdominales, lamiendo a lo largo de cada una de las exquisitas cordilleras, recorriendo con su lengua alrededor de su ombligo, continuó hacia abajo directo a su pene y sus testículos, saboreando el gusto de su líquido preseminal y la textura de sus testículos recién afeitados, ambos se sentían como si estuvieran en el cielo.

Sherlock alzó las piernas de John para comenzar sus embestidas, mientras el mayor colocó sus manos detrás de sus muslos, tirando de ellos hacia arriba y hacia fuera, en la dirección de Sherlock.

Sherlock se quedó mirando por unos segundos el trasero de John, y le dio suelta rienda a su lengua. Trabajó en ello durante unos 15 minutos, hasta que John estuvo casi ronroneando, satisfecho. La lengua de Sherlock lo había aflojado lo suficiente como para poder introducirse, así que se puso en posición.

"Tú también has querido esto durante todo este tiempo, ¿no es así, John?", dijo Sherlock, suave pero firmemente. A medida que introdujo su miembro, escuchó a John gemir "sí… vamos, dame todo lo que tienes, Sherlock, no te guardes nada…" rogó el profesor.

Sherlock cambió constantemente de velocidad, profundidad, ángulo y posición.

Mientras embestía a John, las piernas de éste rodearon el trasero de Sherlock y siguieron el ritmo de sus golpes. Sus manos estaban colocadas debajo de sus axilas, conduciéndolo hacia delante tan profundo como podía.

Los músculos de su esfínter se contraían y relajaban, ordeñando el pene de Sherlock. Su próstata debió lastimarse un poco por la fuerza y la velocidad de las embestidas.

Sonidos guturales salían de la boca de John y su respiración se volvía un poco confusa. Ambas, señales de que ya estaba cerca. Sherlock estaba determinado a explotar al mismo momento. Aumentó sus golpes tanto como pudo. Entonces, la primera descarga salió de John, corriéndose entre sus cuerpos. Sherlock se vació dentro de John.

Sherlock casi colapsa encima de John. Estaba exhausto. John puso ambos brazos alrededor de Sherlock y lo apretó, tanto que Sherlock apenas pudo recuperar el aliento, y lo beso apasionada y profundamente.

"Mmm… te saliste con la tuya, ¿no?" dijo, el mayor con una voz llena de lujuria. "Es mi turno", suspiró en su oído, lamiéndole un poco.

Sherlock se quedó sin aliento y lo miró directamente a sus ojos azules, contemplando su cara, su nariz, sus labios. "Está bien", dijo, tranquilamente, "pero… ponte de nuevo los anteojos". John rió. "¿por qué, te parezco tan feo?" , "no" respondió Sherlock "pero quiero ver al Profesor John Watson cogiéndome".

"Oh, así que te gustan los juegos", sonrió John, alcanzando sus anteojos y poniéndoselos para el deleite de su alumno.

John se levantó, emocionado, quitándose a Sherlock de encima, "pero vamos a la cama", le dijo.

John tomó un par de cervezas más y le dio una a Sherlock. Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación.

Sherlock se sentó en la cama y bebió su cerveza en dos tragos, puso la botella vacía sobre la mesita de noche y cayó sobre una almohada.

John se movió junto a él, derramando un poco de su cerveza helada en el pecho de Sherlock, y comenzó a lamerlo. La combinación de la frialdad del líquido y el calor de su lengua, aceleraron la respiración del más joven. John continuó haciendo eso, su boca bajó por el cuerpo de Sherlock, hacia su ingle. El miembro de Sherlock palpitaba, casi dolorosamente.

John tomó un sorbo de su bebida y deslizó la cabeza del pene de Sherlock hacia dentro de su boca. La sensación de la helada efervescencia de la bebida era electrizante y Sherlock se agarró de la sábana con ambas manos, mientras John introdujo completamente el miembro de Sherlock dentro de su boca, llegando casi a su garganta, lo que hizo a Sherlock gemir ruidosamente.

"Dios, John", dijo, apretando los dientes.

John no respondió. Simplemente continuó introduciendo los, aproximadamente, 20 cms dentro y fuera de su boca, como si hubiera estado haciendo eso toda su vida. Sherlock estaba sorprendido de que pudiera hacer eso y más, porque pensaba que John nunca había tenido experiencias previas con otros hombres. John se levantó y derramó más cerveza sobre los testículos de Sherlock y dentro de sus muslos. Su lengua era increíble. Algunas veces fuerte y urgente, y otras, lenta y delicada.

John agarró una almohada, levantó las piernas de Sherlock y colocó la almohada debajo de la parte baja de la espalda.

El más joven sostuvo la parte superior de los muslos y tiró de sus rodillas lo más ampliamente posible.

Sherlock sintió el, ahora familiar, goteo de bebida desde sus testículos hasta sus glúteos, donde la lengua de John ya estaba esperando.

Lamiendo arriba y abajo cada vez, vacilando cerca de su entrada. Con sus fuertes manos en cada glúteo, los separó y se dio a sí mismo un acceso perfecto.

La lengua de John se arremolinó alrededor del capullo de Sherlock, vacilando, relajándolo. Sus dedos se movieron más cerca estirándolo, mientras su lengua se concentraba en su objetivo. Golpeando el centro, comenzó a empujar minuciosamente, tratando de ganar entrada. Respirando profundamente, Sherlock hizo un esfuerzo supremo para relajarse y sintió la punta de su lengua entrar. Una vez adentro, parecía tener el efecto de un masaje, calmando y facilitando la tensión del esfínter. Sherlock comenzó a experimentar cosas que nunca había sentido antes, perdido en el placer de lo que John, su profesor, le hacía.

Inclinándose, John derramó líquido en Sherlock una vez más. La bebida se deslizó hacia su entrada, cuando John insertó un dedo. Sherlock se sorprendió de lo fácil que entró y estuvo aún más sorprendido cuando sintió un segundo dedo adentro.

"A mí también me gustan los juegos, Sherlock", dijo John, traviesamente. Sherlock estaba disfrutando cada segundo de eso. John movió los dedos hacia dentro y hacia fuera y luego doblándolos para localizar la próstata.

Sherlock no sabía qué le sucedía a su cuerpo y menos a su cerebro, ni siquiera sabía si quería parar o hacer la penetración más profunda. Comenzó a hacer ruidos que nunca antes había hecho, o escuchado.

Cuando John pensó que Sherlock estaba lo suficientemente relajado, se arrodilló entre las piernas de Sherlock, y éste se tensó un poco. Sabía que el miembro de John era más grande que el suyo, tanto en longitud como en grosor. Sabía que iba a doler. John se inclinó sobre él y le dio tiernos besos. Sherlock se derritió.

En ese momento, sintió a John entrar pausadamente durante unos segundos. Después, lentamente, se deslizó completamente hasta que sintió los testículos del profesor golpearlo. No podía creer que no había sentido algún dolor o incomodidad.

Se sintió tan bien, que colocó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, con sus pies descansando arriba de sus nalgas. Lentamente, John se movió adentro y hacia fuera con embestidas profundas. Sherlock contraía sus músculos ante la embestida y los relajaba ante el interior, creando una fricción maravillosa. John lo notó y le sonrió.

"¿Hace cuánto deseas esto?", preguntó, cambiando la velocidad, frotando la próstata de Sherlock vigorosamente, "dímelo, desde hace cuánto", Sherlock comenzó a sacudir sus caderas y a empujar sus talones hacia la parte baja de la espalda de John. "Desde… que… te conocí…" suspiró.

Miró hacia su propio miembro, saltando en su estómago; el líquido preseminal comenzaba a fluir.

"¡Más fuerte, John! ¡Más!", gruñó.

"¿Cómo… me llamaste?"

"J…John…"

"Di la palabra correcta"

"P…profesor"

Respondiendo a la petición de su estudiante, John aumentó la velocidad y el poder de las embestidas. Sherlock estaba embriagado de placer, un placer que no sabía que existía. Parecía que estaban fusionados, que eran uno solo, ambos dando y recibiendo equitativamente.

Finalmente, el clímax llegó. Los dedos de Sherlock comenzaron a retorcerse y a apoyarse en la espalda de John. Su cuello comenzó a tener espasmos, forzando a mover su cabeza de lado a lado. Estaba peleando por respirar. Necesitaba oxígeno. John gruñía como si se tratara de un león atacando a su presa. Extraños gruñidos escaparon de la boca de Sherlock, cerró sus ojos fuertemente y vio flashes de luz por todos lados.

Todos sus músculos se tensaron, todas sus terminaciones nerviosas temblaron, su cerebro estaba explotando. Cargas y cargas de semen se liberaron, su esfínter se contrajo tanto que hizo a John venirse también, y sintió descarga tras descarga dentro de sus entrañas.

John colapsó encima de Sherlock, jadeando como si tuviera un ataque de asma. Sherlock lo detuvo, y lo besó. Había semen por todos lados, entre sus pectorales, permitiendo que sus cuerpos resbalaran entre sí más fácilmente. Sherlock comenzó a reír, tal vez del cansancio, tal vez de la incredulidad por lo que acababa de pasar.

—"Así que… eres travieso, ¿eh? Te gusta portarte mal…"dijo John, en un tono juguetón.

—"Digamos que… tengo mis momentos, doctor", le respondió Sherlock, guiñándole un ojo.

—"Definitivamente, mejor que mensajes de texto, ¿no te parece?", dijo John, sellando los labios de Sherlock con un tierno beso.

Después de limpiarse y tomar una ducha, almorzaron y John pasó el resto del día abrazado a Sherlock en el sofá, mirando películas y besándose, como un par de adolescentes, cuando anocheció, ambos se trasladaron a la cama una vez más, donde cayeron dormidos profundamente.

* * *

_Un pedacito de este capítulo, está inspirado en una hermosa escena del FF "Rumor has it" de Lookupkate en ao3 :) _

**¡Saludos y gracias por leer! **


	5. Capítulo 5- Things I'll never say

**Cap V. Things I'll never say.**

A la mañana siguiente, John se levantó antes que Sherlock.

Se puso una bata de Sherlock que encontró en el suelo y fue a la cocina, para preparar té.

Se sentó a beber su taza cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención en uno de los sofás. Era el cuaderno de apuntes de Sherlock, aquel que el otro día, el joven no le había querido enseñar.

No pudo contener su curiosidad y lo hojeó, para encontrarse con varias páginas de apuntes erráticos que decían "linda corbata" "anteojos" "peinado" "ANTEOJOS", y las iniciales "JW+SH" por todos lados.

John entendió por qué Sherlock se había mostrado renuente a enseñarle su cuaderno de apuntes.

Sonrió preguntándose a sí mismo en qué se había metido y volvió a dejar el cuaderno donde estaba, casi al mismo tiempo, una delgada y despeinada figura apareció detrás de él y dijo con voz adormilada, "tenga cuidado, doctor…" y lo abrazó por atrás, propinándole un corto pero húmedo beso en su hombro, "Hmmmm.. ¿cómo dormiste, Lock?" "Mejor que nunca…", dijo el más joven susurrándole al oído y mordiéndole un poco el lóbulo de la oreja.

**-0o0-**

Cuando John se fue, Sherlock se sintió repentinamente inseguro y celoso. De repente, tenía la necesidad de conocer más íntimamente a John. De llegar a conocerlo realmente, más allá de seguirlo por la escuela o por la calle, más allá de sus deducciones, más allá de besarlo, ¿ahora tenía permitido besarlo cada vez que lo viera? Demonios, ¿cómo debía comportarse con él ahora? Obviamente no había una relación de por medio, apenas se conocían, y, ciertamente, Sherlock nunca se había sentido de esta forma, y estaba casi seguro de que John tampoco.

Lo sucedido, por mágico que había sido, probablemente no había sido lo más inteligente, ambos se habían dejado guiar por sus deseos y él mismo había sido quien comenzó todo, sin embargo, no esperaba que todo sucediera así de rápido.

Sherlock pasó el resto del día acostado en el sofá, reviviendo lo que hacía tan solo horas había pasado ahí, casi sintiendo los besos de John por todo su cuerpo, y una sensación de vacío se apoderó de él. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de él y John.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando tocaron a la puerta, hasta que ésta se abrió de repente, situación que ni siquiera lo inmutó.

Entró un chico alto y delgado, de la misma estatura de Sherlock, de cabello castaño claro y ondulado y de grandes ojos verdes.

—"Sherlock Holmes. Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿verdad? ¡Llevo 3 horas tocando a la puerta!"-dijo el chico, alegremente.

Sherlock dirigió su mirada hacia él.

—"Víctor. Tan exagerado como siempre. Como si no supieras que está abierto".

Víctor Trevor era el único amigo de Sherlock en la universidad, su antiguo compañero de cuarto y probablemente su único amigo, pues se conocían de toda la vida. Se había ido hace unos cuantos meses de la universidad, sin embargo había decidido regresar ahora. Quizá debería tomar algunas clases de más, y, obviamente, había decidido compartir la mayoría con Sherlock.

—"¿Cuándo regresaste?" Preguntó Sherlock.

—"Hace dos días. Te busqué en la universidad y me dijeron que ¿todas tus clases ahora las tomas en línea? Y que te habían visto irte temprano con un, eh, ¿profesor? ¿En qué andas?"

Sherlock no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse un poco incómodo ante la pregunta.

—"Pfff" —continuó Víctor—"Te dejo solo por unas semanas y comienzas a verte con tus profesores ¡Qué atrevido!, bromeó".

—"Solo a uno".

—"¿Qué?"

—"No es a mis 'profesores'. Solamente estoy viendo a uno. Más o menos", dijo, seriamente, como si le doliera un poco pronunciar esas palabras.

Víctor dejó caer su mandíbula en señal de asombro y tomó asiento para escuchar a Sherlock atentamente. Esta iba a ser una tarde algo larga.

Sherlock le contó a Víctor con lujo de detalles todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días.

**-0o0-**

—"¡Qué día tan lindo, las aves cantan, el cielo brilla, y tenemos a un Holmes enamorado! "—exclamó Víctor, burlándose de su amigo, después de escucharlo atentamente.

—"Por supuesto que esto es entre nosotros dos, Víctor. Y, por Dios, no se lo digas a Mycroft". —dijo Sherlock, con voz cansada.

—"Pierde cuidado, Sherlock. No es como si Mycroft no pudiera enterarse por sus propios medios. En fin, no puedo esperar para conocer a este John del que hablas. Después de todo, tengo que darte mi visto bueno".

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

Víctor caminó hacia la cocina, se preparó un té y encendió un cigarrillo, con toda la familiaridad del mundo. Después de todo, había vivido un buen tiempo con Sherlock, era como estar en casa de nuevo, aunque ya no la compartieran.

—"¿Por qué no lo invitas a cenar?" dejó caer Víctor de repente.

—"¡¿Qué?!", Sherlock lo miró como si hubiera dicho el disparate más grande del mundo.

—"Se ven todos los días, comparten almuerzo, se envían mensajes indecorosos, le gustas, tienen sexo, yo lo quiero conocer y tú estás enamorado. ¿Qué tiene de malo?"

—"Primero, creo que es demasiado pronto para… comenzar a involucrarlo en mi vida, segundo, acerca de tu último punto… No lo digas, no digas eso".

Víctor sonrió ampliamente.

—"¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo al amor, Sherlock?"

—"Yo no le tengo miedo al amor, le tengo miedo a la falta de éste, al rechazo, a las desilusiones, a las personas…"— soltó Sherlock, sin pensar, y dándose cuenta de lo que sentía al momento de decirlo.

—"Es oficial. Te hemos perdido", dijo Víctor, "Invítalo a cenar", insistió.

Sherlock bufó y comenzó a teclear en su móvil.

_¿Cena? – SH_

Sherlock dio vueltas por todo el departamento para el entretenimiento de Víctor, mientras esperaba la respuesta de John. Después de unos eternos 15 minutos, su celular recibió un mensaje.

_Sería encantador, pero no puedo ahora, estoy en medio de un asunto. Te llamaré después ¿sí? JW xxxx_

—"Te dije que no vendría", dijo Sherlock, intentando contener el berrinche que estaba a punto de hacer.

Víctor frunció el ceño.

—"Qué misterioso este Profesor Watson, ¿no crees? Quizá debas tener un poco de cuidado… ¡ey! Te mandó besos".

Sherlock sonrió como un tonto, mirando el mensaje.

—"Sí… supongo".

Víctor lo miró de reojo, sabiendo que tendría que vigilar a su amigo más de cerca, simplemente por precaución.

* * *

**¡Muchas, muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews! Me hace feliz saber que están encontrando interesante esta historia, espero que la sigan disfrutando. Espero sus comentarios y opiniones :D**

**¡Saludos!**


	6. Capítulo 6 - The good advice

**Cap. VI. The good advice that you didn't take.**

* * *

Sherlock no supo nada más de John durante el fin de semana. Intercambiaron un par de mensajes de texto en los que John se había mostrado bastante condescendiente. Sherlock dedujo vergüenza, sobrecompensación, y por supuesto, confusión de su parte. La señal era evidente, sin embargo, Sherlock desechó rápidamente aquellas ideas de su mente.

**-0o0-**

Víctor y Sherlock llegaron tarde a la clase de John, cuando todos sus compañeros ya se encontraban adentro.

Se abrieron paso por el aula y se sentaron juntos, en la última fila.

John detuvo la clase por un momento y, sin mirar a Sherlock, señaló a Víctor.

—"Tú… tú eres el nuevo, debes ser… Víctor, ¿verdad?"—dijo, buscando el nombre en su lista de alumnos.

Víctor asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Sherlock sacó su cuaderno y parecía que quería enterrar su cara en él. No levantó la mirada de sus apuntes durante toda la clase. Ni siquiera para escuchar lo que Víctor le decía, de vez en cuando.

John le dio la bienvenida a Víctor y continuó con su clase.

Naturalmente, ni John ni Sherlock intercambiaron miradas o palabras durante la clase. Claramente, esto enojaba a Sherlock, y a Víctor le llamó la atención, pero supuso que era alguna clase de acuerdo entre ellos dos, por lo que decidió omitir sus comentarios.

Cuando el módulo terminó, Sherlock no esperó a John y salió apresuradamente junto con Víctor como si tuviera muchas cosas qué hacer, a pesar de no tener ninguna clase más.

Sin embargo, Víctor sí tenía cosas que hacer, por lo que se fue a su siguiente clase, mientras Sherlock se dirigió a la cafetería, desde donde podía ver el aula de John. Y esperó.

Sherlock sabía que John siempre se quedaba unos minutos extra después del término de su asignatura, cuando vio que sus alumnos comenzaron a salir, aprovechó la oportunidad y entró al aula.

John estaba de espaldas, borrando algunos apuntes del pizarrón, y ni siquiera notó en qué momento se cerró la puerta, junto con las cortinas.

Sherlock se acercó a él, por detrás, John no lo notó hasta que sintió una mano sobre la que estaba utilizando para borrar el contenido de la pizarra, y se sobresaltó.

Entonces, Sherlock presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo y le susurró en el oído, dándole un pequeño mordisco _"¿no piensa saludarme… profesor?"_ el cuerpo de John se estremeció y sintió como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera su espalda, entonces, se volteó y tomó la cara de Sherlock con sus dos manos, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, besándolo acalorada y profundamente… _"Hola, Sherlock"_ y sonrió ampliamente.

Sherlock lo abrazó mientras John le besó el cuello, sin ser muy cuidadoso, dejando una pequeña marca. Sherlock lo detuvo. _"¿Celoso?", _le preguntó, John no respondió y hundió su cara en el cuello de su alumno.

_"Es solo un amigo",_ dijo Sherlock con una voz tranquilizadora.

John lo contempló unos segundos antes de volverlo a besar.

_"No lo sé, Sherlock… ¿qué viste en mí? podrías encontrar a cualquiera... y ese chico es mucho mej..."_ Sherlock lo interrumpió, notando que John estaba triste y celoso, tenía los ojos casi con lágrimas, _"No es verdad, nada que ver"_, le dijo, besándole la frente, la nariz y las mejillas gentilmente. " _No preguntes. Solamente pasó, y ahora estoy contigo",_ continuó.

_"Tengo una idea diferente para el almuerzo de hoy",_ dijo John, abruptamente.

_"Hmmm… mejor que nos apuremos, entonces",_ le respondió Sherlock, presionando sus labios contra los suyos.

**-0o0-**

John pasó el restaurante al que iban siempre sin detenerse y se enfiló en el auto para ir a las afueras de la ciudad.

Condujo hasta un motel, donde aparcó su auto con ansias.

Sherlock parecía un poco confundido y John se dio cuenta.

— "Si te sientes incómodo, podemos irnos, Sherlock… solo pensé que podríamos pasar un poco más de tiempo… _a solas"._

Sherlock se preguntó por qué John lo había conducido hasta un hotel de paso y no hacia su casa, o incluso a la suya, las señales de alerta estaban ahí otra vez, y ahí estaba él, una vez más, ignorándolas.

Finalmente, accedió a entrar, un poco desconfiado, pero se olvidó de este sentimiento en el momento en el que John lo tomó de la mano y entró a la habitación con él.

John se acostó en la cama y abrió los brazos, haciéndole señales a Sherlock de que se recostara junto a él. El más joven descansó su cabeza en el pecho de su profesor, quien jugaba enredando sus dedos entre sus rizos.

— "Vamos a comer algo, ¿sí? Pediré un par de baguettes y refrescos, ¿está bien?", —preguntó John, suavemente.

— "¿Venden comida en estos lugares?", —dijo Sherlock, incrédulo.

— "Es un hotel, no una cárcel, Sherlock".

Sherlock rió. John levantó el teléfono del buró y realizó su pedido. Unos minutos después, tocaron a la puerta y se lo entregaron.

John llevó la comida a la cama, se quitó el suéter y los zapatos y comenzó a comer.

— "¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, John?"

— "No te traje para tener sexo, es decir, no está de más, claro -rió- … pero quería pasar un tiempo a solas contigo. ¿Sabes? Lejos de todo lo que conocemos, hacer algo diferente… ¿está mal?"

— "No, no está mal… Solo me parece un poco… inusual".

**-0o0-**

Después de su almuerzo, Sherlock y John pasaron el resto de la tarde abrazados, mirándose, tocándose y besándose. Una y otra vez.

John detuvo a Sherlock por un momento.

— "No sé qué pasó, ni cómo pasó… Sherlock" dijo, mirándolo a los ojos…— "y probablemente sea demasiado pronto… pero…" —Sherlock lo interrumpió, presionando sus labios contra los suyos y besándolo intensamente.

— "Lo sé, John"

— "…Me encantas" —continuó el mayor, abrazando a Sherlock, frotándose contra su pierna para mostrarle lo firme que estaba entre las suyas.

Sherlock sonrió y se colocó encima de él.

John lo recorrió con la mirada antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

Le besó y mordió el cuello en señal de posesión, probablemente dejaría una marca visible, pero no le importó, y a Sherlock tampoco. Sherlock presionó su cuerpo contra el de John y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, suavemente, repartiendo pequeños y húmedos besos por el camino.

Cuando, finalmente, estuvo a punto de desabrochar el pantalón de John, éste lo detuvo.

—"Creo… mierda, creo, que deberíamos parar, Sherlock".

—"No entiendo." —lo miró avergonzado—"Te acabas de declarar, y me acabas de dejar una marca para, inconscientemente, evitar que yo tenga algo que ver con Víctor, lo cual, por cierto, es altamente improbable. Creí que querías esto. John, por Dios, me trajiste a un maldito hotel".

—"No te enojes, Sherlock… claro que me gustas. Solo pienso que deberíamos ir un poco más despacio, ¿sí? Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo"… dijo, sonriéndole y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Sherlock suspiró y se recostó al lado de John nuevamente.

Un par de horas después, John regresó a Sherlock a su casa, donde lo esperaba Víctor.

—"Estaré bien, John. Víctor es un amigo, de verdad" —aseguró Sherlock una vez más, entre besos, antes de bajarse del auto.

—"No dije nada"…

—"Estabas pensando. Es molesto, no lo hagas" —dijo, rápidamente, dándole un profundo de beso de despedida.

**-0o0-**

Víctor miró a Sherlock con cara de estar poco entretenido.

—"Algo… especial, ¿eh? El profesor Watson…"

Sherlock no respondió.

—"Sherlock, te dejó una maldita marca en el cuello… Es por mí, ¿no? Está celoso."

—"No importa, Víctor. No es asunto tuyo".

—"No tiene que ponerse a celoso, ¿le dijiste que me gustaría conocerlo?"

—"Sí", mintió Sherlock.

—"¿Y bien?"

—"No. _Yo_ no quiero que se conozcan".

Víctor frunció el ceño, pero no protestó, después de todo, debía respetar las decisiones de su amigo.

Sherlock no estaba contento con lo que había sucedido esa tarde con John, y, naturalmente, le contó todo a su amigo, quien simplemente le aconsejó que anduviera con cuidado, y después se fue, dejando a Sherlock solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, la historia comenzará a tomar un rumbo... interesante en el siguiente episodio. **

**Espero sus opiniones que me motivan a seguir escribiendo :)**


	7. Capítulo 7- Meeting the man of my dreams

**¡Hola! En esta ocasión, el episodio será un poco diferente, lo he dividido en 2 partes y creo que muchas dudas que podrían haber tenido comienzan a esclarecerse, jaja. Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Cap. VII. Meeting the man of my dreams...**

* * *

Después de su último incidente en el hotel, John y Sherlock comenzaron a verse con más frecuencia, conociéndose más. Pasaron muchas tardes en el departamento de Sherlock, mirando películas, acostados en el sillón, con muy poco sexo de por medio, y no porque no quisieran, o no pudieran, John había insistido en que no quería que su relación se basara en ello...y a Sherlock le pareció un argumento lógico.

Sherlock se sentía cada día más enamorado de John, sin embargo, no le mencionó ni una palabra acerca de ello, por miedo a presionarlo o asustarlo, prefirió esperar a que él fuera quien lo dijera. Aunque John se portaba como todo un caballero cuando estaban a solas, a Sherlock le enojaba que siempre quisiera ocultarse de las demás personas, y se rehusara a salir con él o verlo fuera de su departamento. Era como si se escondiera todo el tiempo.

En una de esas raras ocasiones en las que John y Sherlock aparecieron públicamente en la cafetería de la universidad, compartiendo el almuerzo, una profesora se acercó a conversar con John, y, aparentemente, en los ojos de Sherlock, ella lo tocaba mucho y le sonreía demasiado.

Sherlock se levantó de su asiento a tirar una botella vacía, dejando a John hablando a solas con ella y posteriormente, regresando para llamar a John elevando la voz. _"¿John? Me parece que tenemos cosas que hacer…"_ dijo, guiñándole un ojo,_ "…y me temo que no pueden esperar"_, la profesora los miró, sorprendida y, para ser honestos, un poco asqueada, así que decidió irse.

Aquella fue la primera discusión entre John y Sherlock.

**-0o0-**

—"¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Sherlock?! Por el amor de Dios, ¡Solo estábamos conversando!", gritó John en el auto, afuera del departamento de Sherlock.

—"¡Claro! El siguiente paso es intercambiar teléfonos y ¡BAM! Lo siguiente que sabré es que te la llevaste a un hotel ¿no?"

—"Dios, Sherlock, ¡escúchate! Solo fue una conversación…"

—"Yo ni siquiera conozco tu casa, mientras ella hablaba de ir a verte… ¿cómo mierda esperabas que reaccione?"

John se quedó mudo.

—"Está bien, entiendo. Pero no hay nada entre nosotros, entre ella y yo, Sherlock, créeme".

—"Lo hago, John, a contra de todo pronóstico, lo hago. Te creo. Pero cada vez es más difícil. ¿Por qué no puedo ir a visitarte, por ejemplo?"

John lucía exasperado.

—"Mira, Sherlock, tú… tú eres perfecto para mí, ¿sí? Es solo que, todo este asunto me está volviendo un poco loco y…", dijo John, tratando de mantener su tono de voz un poco más bajo.

Sherlock salió del auto.

—"Búscame cuando tengas una puñetera idea de qué es lo que quieres", le dijo, antes de entrar a su departamento.

**-0o0-**

Obviamente Sherlock había estado llorando. Obviamente. Tenía los ojos rojos y la cara hinchada cuando decidió que había tenido suficiente.

Total, las dudas son como las ganas, hay que quitárselas. Decidió que debía hablar con John, aclarar las cosas. Decirle cuánto lo sentía. O al menos demostrárselo. Sabía que John lo entendería. Y entonces lo hizo.

Sherlock se dirigió a casa de John. No quedaba muy lejos de la suya, pero sí a una distancia considerable, al menos unos 25 minutos en auto. Tomó un taxi y una esquina antes de llegar a la casa de John, Sherlock se bajó. Caminó dubitativamente hacia ella, sabía que aún tenía tiempo de arrepentirse. Estaba nervioso pero intentó controlarse. Dio un último respiro y estaba acercándose a la entrada de la que suponía era casa de John, cuando vio a una mujer llegar antes que él, con bolsas de la compra. Sherlock se quedó paralizado por un segundo_, ¿cómo era posible que se hubiera equivocado al deducir el lugar donde John vivía? _

Cruzó al otro lado de la calle y entró a un restaurante que quedaba justo enfrente, y observó.

* * *

**Cap. VII.I. ...And then, meeting his beautiful wife.**

* * *

La mujer, era una rubia, con cabello largo y rizado, a finales de sus años 20, tendría unos 28, quizá 29 años, atractiva, aunque Sherlock no pudo distinguir su rostro. Forcejeaba buscando las llaves de su casa, casi tirando sus provisiones al piso, cuando por fin se rindió y tocó a la puerta.

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron ampliamente y se quedó atónito ante lo que estaba a punto de presenciar.

No se había equivocado, esa era la casa de John. Y si sus ojos no le mentían, aquella era su… _mujer._

Sherlock vio su mundo venirse abajo, completamente, en menos de tres segundos, al ver a John abrirle la puerta a aquella mujer ayudándole con las compras, _"bien, podría tratarse de su hermana"_, pensó. Descartó esa idea cuando vio a John tomarla de la cintura y darle, lo que parecía, un corto beso en la boca. Un beso que demostraba compañerismo, amistad, costumbre. Seguramente habían estado juntos durante un buen tiempo ya, y por la familiaridad con la que se conducían, la mujer que acababa de ver, era la** esposa** (no novia, no amante, no amiga, no conocida) de John. Un matrimonio joven y estable, relativamente nuevo. Sin hijos, por supuesto.

El Dr. John Watson estaba casado. Todo este tiempo lo estuvo. Y había pasado desapercibido para Sherlock. Se había concentrado tanto y estaba tan acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería, que no lo vio venir. No hizo caso a las miles de señales. Ni a los consejos de Víctor. Era la primera vez que Sherlock se sentía atraído hacia alguien de verdad… y estaba casado. Con una _mujer._ Casado.

La mente de Sherlock se movió a toda velocidad. Ahora todo cobraba sentido. Era esa la razón por la que John prefería un hotel, antes que ir a su casa, por eso se había alterado tanto aquella vez que discutieron. Probablemente, John pensó que sería algo ocasional, hasta que se vio envuelto en una relación no tan casual con Sherlock.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Podría cruzar la calle, y acabar con esto de una vez por todas, desenmascarar la farsa de John Watson, pero no. Eso sería dejarse llevar por su ira, por la rabia, por su _corazón._

Y su corazón nunca debía dominar a su mente de nuevo.

—"Señor, ¿va a ordenar algo?" —dijo, un mesero que había estado intentando llamar la atención de Sherlock durante los últimos 5 minutos.

Sherlock ni siquiera se molestó en responder, simplemente se levantó, tomó un taxi y regresó a casa, debía idear un plan sobre qué hacer al respecto.

* * *

**Saludos a JessyRiddleFriki y Mashimaro111 por atraparme antes de revelar qué escondía John!**

**Espero que les haya gustado! **

**Gracias por sus lindos reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo esta historia para ustedes. :)**


	8. Capítulo 8- I love the way you lie

**Cap. VIII. I love the way you lie.**

_"Cuando su confesión lastimó mis oídos,_

_me dije 'no la escuches, no te ahogues en su mar'_

_Yo abrí de par en par las puertas de mi alma_

_Y dejé que saliera mi secreto peor…"_

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Sherlock al llegar a su departamento aquella tarde, fue tomar su celular y enviarle un mensaje a Víctor. Sabía que podría requerir de su ayuda. O no, solamente quería un poco de compañía. Estaba confundido, tenía toda clase de sentimientos brotándole del cuerpo y no sabía bien qué hacer con ellos.

**-0o0-**

—"¿Cómo que casado? Sherlock, por Dios. Este hombre te ha utilizado todo este tiempo".—dijo Víctor, visiblemente enojado.

—"Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera…"

—"No lo estoy poniendo de ninguna manera, Sherlock. Así ha sido, se aprovechó de ti desde el principio, carajo. ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Te juro que cuando lo vea…"

—"No será necesario, Víctor. Puedo manejar esto solo"

—"Ah, ¿de verdad?"—dijo, irónicamente

—"De verdad".

—"¿Y qué harás?"

—"Es muy simple. Solamente tienes que observar, Víctor. Todas las cosas caerán por su propio peso, y John Watson sabrá con quién se metió".

—"Oh, Sherlock…." Dijo Víctor, consternado.

**-0o0-**

Al día siguiente, después de meditarlo, Sherlock le envió un mensaje de texto a John, quien no tenía ni idea de que Sherlock ya había descubierto su gran secreto, que no era tan secreto, porque gran parte del personal de la escuela, con los que John convivía a diario, lo sabían. Sin embargo, como todos a su vez ignoraban que existía una relación entre él y uno de sus alumnos, el tema nunca era mencionado. John era verdaderamente cuidadoso con su vida privada. O lo había sido, hasta el momento.

_"Tenemos que hablar"- SH_

_"Lo sé, Lock. ¿Está bien si voy a verte en un rato?" –JW_

"Lock", John acababa de llamarlo por un apodo que había utilizado en contadas ocasiones, mayormente, antes o después de tener sexo, cuando se quedaban abrazados en la cama. Era una de las razones por las que Sherlock se sentía tan especial para John. Y el maldito bastardo mentiroso acababa de usarla, justo ahora, cuando Sherlock se sentía más inestable que nunca.

_"Sí. Te espero"- SH_

Al cabo de un rato, sonó el timbre y Sherlock se levantó a abrir más o menos nervioso, pero claramente intentando mantener la calma.

Al ver a John a la cara, se dio cuenta que las cosas no eran tan fáciles como pensaba. Era una idiotez dejar que sus emociones lo controlaran, pero definitivamente, John era especial. John era una gran, una enorme, excepción. Y Sherlock sintió la urgencia, más que nunca, de marcar su territorio. De gritarle a los cuatro vientos que John era suyo.

John creía que había ido a ver a Sherlock para aclarar la discusión que habían tenido.

—"Sherlock, escucha, yo…" comenzó John. Sherlock interrumpió su discurso acerca de su arrepentimiento, con un largo y tierno beso, que poco a poco se fue intensificando hasta convertirse en uno húmedo y apasionado. Acarició la espalda de John y éste lo empujó contra la puerta, casi perdiendo el control. Sherlock sintió sus rodillas temblar, mientras John presionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo. Las manos de Sherlock estaban por todas partes, en la cara de John, en su cabello, en su trasero. John se quitó su saco y lo dejó caer al suelo, mientras, Sherlock ayudó a desabotonar su camisa, y pronto, se encontraron simplemente con ropa interior.

Sherlock sentía una profunda necesidad de poseer a John, de tenerlo solo para él, de sentir que era suyo y de nadie más. John simplemente se dejó llevar, sin pensar demasiado en el comportamiento de Sherlock, quien usualmente, era un poco más gentil.

Sherlock mordió los labios de John con fuerza, pudo sentir un ligero sabor a sangre mientras lo besaba pero no le prestó atención. Su deseo (y su enojo) eran mucho más fuertes.

Ambos se trasladaron a la cama de Sherlock, donde él se abalanzó sobre John, ferozmente. Mordiéndole el cuello, el pecho, el abdomen y todo lo que tenía enfrente, lo abrazó fuertemente y se despegó de él para bajar hasta llegar entre sus piernas, y repartir pequeños besos (y mordiscos) en sus ingles. Sherlock se deshizo de los bóxers de John, tomó su miembro en su boca y comenzó a succionar. John se retorció de placer, y movió sus caderas para profundizar lo que el más joven le hacía. Los ojos de Sherlock se llenaban de lágrimas por todas las emociones encontradas, su cabeza era un desastre. Agarró el bote de lubricante que estaba en su mesita de luz y se colocó de rodillas frente a John, quien abrió las piernas, para el deleite de Sherlock.

Al principio, fue lento, introdujo un dedo, luego otro y al final, uno más. Cuando estuvo listo, no fue muy gentil al momento de penetrarlo y John soltó un quejido, pero estaba tan excitado que lo dejó pasar. Sherlock empujó una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte, hasta que John estaba casi gritando, ambos soltaron gemidos en repetidas ocasiones, y John solo alcanzaba a apretar el cuerpo de Sherlock más hacia él, al cabo de unos minutos, ambos llegaron al clímax y Sherlock se desplomó sobre John.

Sherlock estaba más aprehensivo que nunca. John no le tomó demasiada importancia y lo atribuyó a la discusión que habían tenido, lo abrazó y colocó una sábana sobre ellos, después tomarían tiempo para limpiarse. Sherlock descansó su cabeza en el pecho de John, y dejó salir un suspiro, que se convirtió en sollozo. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Sherlock habló, respirando profundamente antes de decir palabra.

—"Te quiero, John" —dijo, levantando su mirada para ver la cara del profesor.

—"Yo también te quiero, Sherlock", le contestó John, sonriéndole con ternura.

—"No entiendes. No es un "te quiero" de cariño, es un "te quiero" de querer… de querer que estés conmigo", dijo, bajando la cabeza, apretándolo fuertemente y hundiendo su cara en el pecho de John.

John lo miró desconcertado.

—"¿Sucede algo…? ¿Mmm? ¿Lock?"

Sherlock negó con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se aferró aún más a John.

**-0o0-**

Cuando Sherlock despertó al cabo de un par de horas, se encontró con que estaba solo en la cama, buscó a John por el departamento, y lo encontró en el baño, saliendo de la ducha y mirándose al espejo.

—"Sherlock, ¿ves esto?" —dijo serio, señalando una gran marca que Sherlock le había dejado en el cuello.

Sherlock asintió.

—"Esto me meterá en un gran problema" — John se volteó y Sherlock pudo notar que había dejado marcas por todo el cuerpo de John, y dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

—"¿Problema?"

—"Sherlock. Trabajo en una institución educativa. Mi imagen es importante y ahora tengo moretones por todo el cuerpo. No es muy profesional, ¿eh?"

_—"Siempre poniendo el trabajo como excusa, ¿no?"_ —pensó Sherlock. —"Bueno, lo siento, supongo que no pude controlarme, además, tú has hecho lo mismo conmigo antes". —dijo, encongiéndose de hombros.

—"Solamente vamos a… vamos a, no hacer esto de nuevo, ¿ok? Ni tú ni yo. Quiero decir, hagámoslo pero sin evidencias", ¿de acuerdo? —dijo, mientras se vestía de nuevo.

—"Sin evidencias" — le sonrió Sherlock maliciosamente.

* * *

**Ok, tal vez Sherlock no esté haciendo exactamente lo más inteligente, pero todos cometemos errores ;)**

**¡Espero sus comentarios! Muchas gracias por leer :)**


	9. Capítulo 9- Heaven knows i'm miserable

**Hola, les traigo un episodio bastante cortito pero prometo que el siguiente será mucho más extenso y abordaré la historia desde otro punto. **

* * *

**Cap. IX. Heaven knows I'm miserable now.**

_ "__I was in your arms, thinking I belonged there __  
__I figured it made sense, building me a fence __  
__Building me a home,thinking I'd be strong there __  
__But I was a fool, playing by the rules"_

* * *

Sherlock había estado más insoportable que de costumbre los últimos días, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Víctor, quien convenció a su amigo de salir a "tomar aire fresco", Sherlock sabía lo insistente y molesto que podía ser su Víctor cuando intentaba convencerlo de algo, por lo que no fue difícil que aceptara salir aquel día, con tal de mantenerlo callado. Además, no podía ser tan malo, casi no había salido de casa últimamente. Lo único que hacía era ir a la universidad, estar con John, y charlar de vez en cuando con Víctor, o más bien, Víctor charlaba con él.

Los amigos caminaron por el centro de la ciudad, Sherlock entretuvo a Víctor durante un buen rato, hablándole de lo que veía en los peatones. Mujeres divorciadas, maridos infieles, homosexuales no asumidos, problemas sexuales, problemas psicológicos, desempleados, mentirosos, deprimidos, fueron solamente algunos de los perfiles que Sherlock vio en las personas a su alrededor.

—"Tienes que aceptar que fue una buena idea que saliéramos, Sherlock. Todo ese asunto del profesor te tiene muy inestable". —dijo Víctor, sentándose junto a Sherlock en la banca de un parque.

—"Mmm…"

—"Estás jugando con fuego, ¿no te parece?" — insistió, ante el silencio del detective.

Sherlock lo ignoró de nuevo.

—"Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que te está afectando demasiado. ¿Realmente piensas seguir con esta relación? No es nada sana".

—"Sano nunca ha sido mi estilo, Víctor. Lo sabes muy bien".

Víctor no habló. Recordó aquella tarde de otoño de hace algunos años, cuando eran apenas unos adolescentes, en la que Sherlock lo buscó y se encontraba, básicamente, bajo la influencia de sustancias. Pasaron aquella noche juntos. Ambos lo asumieron como un error y jamás volvieron a mencionarlo, sin embargo, Víctor lo recordaba de vez en cuando.

—"No me refiero a_ eso_" — dijo Sherlock, un poco irritado—"y sería de mucha ayuda que dejaras de recordarlo todo el tiempo" — añadió.

Víctor le sonrió.

—"Sé que sano no es tu estilo, y que "normal" tampoco lo es, pero ¿te importaría cuidarte un poco?". —dijo, intentando romper el hielo.—"Ah, y necesito comprar algunas cosas, ven, acompáñame".—agregó, ante el silencio de su amigo.

Sherlock refunfuñó, pero se levantó para acompañar al otro chico al supermercado que quedaba a un par de cuadras de donde se encontraban.

Les faltaba solamente una calle para llegar, cuando Víctor se detuvo, con los ojos y la boca abiertos. Como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Era una de esas extrañas ocasiones en las que Sherlock estaba demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención a lo que sucedía alrededor, sin embargo, notó cuando Víctor se detuvo, y su expresión fue, casi la misma, solamente que pudo salir del shock unos segundo antes.

Justo enfrente de ellos, caminando de la mano con su mujer, venía John Watson. Su rostro no tenía precio. Intentó ignorarlos nerviosamente, pero Sherlock reaccionó primero.

Al menos, para uno de los presentes, esto no era una sorpresa.

Sherlock caminó directamente hacia John, llevando a Víctor consigo.

—"Profesor Watson" — le dijo, con un rostro neutral y una sonrisa fingida.

John supo lo que sucedía enseguida. Comprendió el por qué de las declaraciones de Sherlock y las marcas que le había dejado en el cuerpo. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo hacía que lo sabía.

—"Sher…Sherlock" —dijo, intentando mantener la calma.

La esposa de John, los miró con extrañeza.

—" Así que tú eres Sherlock… ¿John? ¿No me vas a presentar?" —preguntó con dulzura.

—Eh… — _Por supuesto, Mary, este es mi amante con el que te he estado engañando durante TODO ESTE TIEMPO, _pensó_. _—"Claro, Mary, este es Sherlock. Mi alumno, y él es…"

—"Víctor. Mi novio" —añadió Sherlock, antes que John pudiera terminar su frase. —"Encantado. ¿Asumo que usted es la novia del profesor Watson?"

John estaba perplejo. No podía respirar. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Trataba de no parecer sospechoso ante los presentes.

—"Esposa" — dijo la encantadora rubia. —"Soy Mary. Es un placer".

Por supuesto que sabía que era su esposa, simplemente quería escucharlo de su propia boca, y enfrente de John.

—"El placer es mío." — respondió Sherlock, extendiéndole la mano. —"El profesor Watson nunca habla de usted… lo cual me parece curioso, porque es usted una mujer muy hermosa" — agregó, mirando a John, matándolo con la mirada.

Mary soltó una risa tímida.

—"Oh, ¿es eso cierto, John?", dijo, inocentemente.

John sudaba de los nervios, y solo alcanzó a sacudir la cabeza y encoger los hombros.

—"No quiero importunarlos más" —dijo Sherlock, gentilmente. —"Un placer, señora Watson. Profesor, nos veremos pronto" — le sonrió a John maliciosamente, una vez más.

—"Hasta luego, Sherlock" — dijo Mary, amablemente, extrañada por la actitud de John.

—"Adiós" — dijo, por última vez, agregando un audible "vamos, mi amor", dirigido a Víctor, quien no sabía si reír o golpear a Sherlock.

—"Vaya, ¿no son adorables? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que el tal Sherlock era tan bien parecido? ¡Hacen una lindísima pareja!, ¿John?, ¿John, qué te sucede?"

John parecía haber entrado en estado catatónico, debido a la escena tan surrealista que acababa de presenciar y tardó unos segundos más en reaccionar.

—"Vamos a casa" —le dijo a Mary, dándole una de esas sonrisas que ponía cuando fingía mantener todo bajo control.

—"Vaya que te estás comportando extraño hoy, amor" — respondió la rubia, sin preocuparse demasiado.

* * *

**En el siguiente capítulo se resolverán todas las dudas que este puede (o no) haberles dejado. No les adelantaré mucho porque prefiero que sea sorpresa ^_^ pero les prometo que entenderán todo, jaja. **

**Saludos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, reviews, favs, observaciones, etc :)**


	10. Capítulo 10- Mr 'Play it safe'

Este capítulo recoge los hechos que sucedieron desde que John llegó a trabajar a la universidad, es la historia a través de sus ojos, sus pensamientos y sus ideas, para quienes se preguntaban qué es lo que sucedía en su cabeza mientras estaba con Sherlock. Incluye diálogos, que son flashbacks a las escenas que John describe, pero que son narradas en tercera persona, las puse en cursivas, para facilitar la lectura.

* * *

**Cap. X.- Mr. 'Play it safe'**

_"One minute I held the key _

_Next the walls were closed on me _

_And I discovered that my castles stand _

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand "_

* * *

**POV. John**

Cuando por fin conseguí aquel trabajo en la universidad me sentí aliviado y feliz. Era un gran momento. Mary y yo estábamos atravesando una situación económica algo complicada y el que yo consiguiera ese empleo fue un gran alivio, para ambos.

Sin embargo, no todo puede ser perfecto. Sé que los estudiantes, en algunas ocasiones, son difíciles, pero había uno que de verdad me sacaba de mis casillas.

Era un chico bastante refinado, aparentemente, y mucho, mucho más inteligente que los demás, poseía grandes cualidades que se veían opacadas por esta terrible actitud hostil que tenía. No solo para conmigo, sino para con sus compañeros y para otros profesores. Todo el tiempo quería corregir, tener la razón, demostrar ser el más inteligente y señalar todos los defectos que pudiera encontrar en una persona.

Un día tuve suficiente. Me insinuó que él estaba preparado mejor que yo y que cualquiera podría hacer mi trabajo. Me enojó tanto, que decidí hablar con el director de la universidad; el bastardo me aconsejó que charlara con él. _¿Charlar?_ Si el tipo era insufrible, por Dios.

En casa, la situación no parecía ponerse mejor tampoco. Mary estaba distante conmigo y muchas noches la escuché llorar. Nuestro matrimonio no estaba atravesando el mejor momento, definitivamente. Yo era el sostén principal de nuestra casa.

**-o0-**

_—"¿Qué te pasa amor?" — Preguntó John, sentándose a un lado de Mary, en la esquina de la cama._

_—"No es nada, John… "— hizo una pausa, respiró, y continuó—"¿Sabes? Cuando nos casamos… creí que todo sería diferente, más fácil, que tendríamos hijos y que…"_

_—"Espera" — la interrumpió John.__—"Mary, cariño, ya hemos hablado de esto"_

_—"Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo"_

_—"Tranquila, amor. Estoy contigo, ¿sí?" — trató de confortarla, como el buen hombre que era—"Nuestra situación mejorará pronto y tendremos todo lo que hemos planeado, ¿de acuerdo?"_

_Mary asintió con la cabeza, y lo besó tiernamente en los labios. John la abrazó y al poco tiempo, se quedó dormido._

**-o0-**

Poco después, sucedió algo extraño en la universidad. Era este chico de nuevo, pero ahora… parecía, eh… ¿pedir mi ayuda? Por supuesto que me negué. No me interesaban sus influencias en la universidad, no me interesaba quién fuera. Simplemente no podía dejar que continuara burlándose de mí y sabía que lo mejor era alejarme de él.

Pero vaya que podía ser convincente.

Cuando llegué a casa, preparé mis exposiciones para los siguientes días. Le conté a Mary acerca de este chico, y ella me aconsejó ayudarlo; insistió en que sus conexiones podrían serme de ayuda… aún así, yo no estaba seguro.

Sin embargo, el chico sabía ponerse insistente. Qué demonios.

Ayudarlo no me costaba nada.

En contra de todo pronóstico, después de un par de horas con él, realmente me sorprendí. Me hizo cuestionarme muchas cosas, con estos métodos de… pensamiento, que él utilizaba. De pronto me encontré preguntándome qué había hecho con mi vida y con mis decisiones. Quizá debí haber vivido un poco más antes de sentar cabeza. Quizá todo sería un poco más fácil. Vaya que me estaba haciendo reflexionar. Un estudiante, a mí, un profesional, me estaba haciendo reflexionar.

Mi situación en casa seguía un poco tensa, pero mi nueva amistad con este chico, Sherlock, me ayudaba a distraerme. Realmente era brillante y… por más que me cueste admitirlo… _atractivo_.

Hacía mucho tiempo que un hombre me había parecido tan atractivo. Tal vez, nunca tan atractivo como él… y la última vez que estuve con uno, fue un par de años antes de conocer a Mary. Y el tipo era realmente un idiota.

Sin embargo, Sherlock era muy bien parecido.

Quizá lo mejor hubiera sido reprimir esos pensamientos y tratarlo como a un amigo más. Pero yo sabía lo que él sentía. Sabía que intentaba seducirme. La forma en la que consiguió mi número de celular, la rapidez con la que respondía mis mensajes de texto… Pensé-muy estúpidamente- que era momento para divertirme un poco, salir de la rutina…. Mary estaba tan encerrada en sí misma que no se daría cuenta. Hacía un tiempo que nuestro matrimonio había caído en la rutina, nos habíamos casado jóvenes y la novedad del matrimonio y la vida en pareja ya se nos estaba acabando, a pesar de que nos llevábamos bien. Para mi fortuna, había omitido contarle a Sherlock acerca de ella, aunque él tampoco me preguntó, no sé cómo hubiera reaccionado si lo hubiera hecho. Afortunadamente, usar el anillo que evidenciaba mi matrimonio, no estaba dentro de mis costumbres, quizá inconscientemente, quizá porque, dentro de mí, siempre quise estar disponible si aparecía alguien más. O quizá simplemente, nunca me acostumbré a llevarlo.

Comencé a frecuentar a Sherlock y, realmente, era un buen chico, venía de una buena familia, tal y como me suponía, y aunque él nunca lo mencionó, me imagino que de una muy buena posición económica. Sus temas de conversación eran realmente interesantes, y, sinceramente, él despertaba en mí, sentimientos inimaginables.

Una noche, bebí un poco de más mientras intentaba trabajar, e hice una de las cosas más estúpidas e irresponsables que pude haber hecho, lo reconozco; la primera de muchas: le envié un mensaje a Sherlock, algo inocente, pero que tenía un clarísimo doble sentido. Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos… intercambiando fotografías nuestras… verlo de esa manera fue suficiente. Tenía que tenerlo cerca de mí, más cerca que nunca.

Y los tiempos, oh, los tiempos, fueron perfectos.

Ese mismo fin de semana, Mary se fue al casamiento de una de sus amigas, que se llevaría a cabo fuera de la ciudad. Yo no podía ir, en primer lugar, porque no fui requerido, y en segundo lugar, porque tenía pilas y pilas de trabajo amontonándose… Vi la oportunidad y la tomé.

Confieso que deliberadamente, pensé en divertirme un poco, y, cegado por mi deseo, visité a Sherlock. Juro que tuve el **_MEJOR_** sexo de mi vida… Y ahí fue cuando comenzó mi tormento.

Sherlock y yo comenzamos a involucrarnos cada vez más, a pasar más tiempo juntos y él demandaba más y más de mi parte. Cosas que yo no podía darle. Mentiría si dijera que no me remordía la conciencia. Por supuesto que Mary no se merecía esto. Ella era una esposa dedicada, una buena mujer. Y al principio, estuve muy enamorado de ella, pero nuestra situación cambió muchísimo. De un día para otro, nuestra vida sexual se volvió aburrida y casi inexistente. Sin embargo, ella era una buena compañera. Por otro lado estaba Sherlock… había algo en esos ojos, en esa voz, en ese cuerpo, que me atrapaba, me seducía y me estaba volviendo loco. Era más que deseo, más que lujuria.

Sé que lo estaba lastimando, pero mi deseo por él no me dejaba pensar correctamente. Incontables fueron el número de ocasiones que decidí que esa relación debía terminar, pero simplemente no podía. No me atrevía.

¿Cómo podría alguien romper un corazón así… de esa manera, tan cruel?

Decidí dejarme llevar… una vez más…. Y entonces, nos vimos envueltos en una tórrida relación, apasionada, cariñosa, entregada y muy cómoda… Sherlock ni siquiera sospechaba de la existencia de Mary (lo cual era increíble porque el tipo era realmente inteligente y podía deducir básicamente cualquier cosa guiándose solamente por el color de tus calcetines) y ella, estaba segura que todo el tiempo que yo me la pasaba fuera de casa, estaba en la universidad. Todo me salía perfectamente. Pero no se debe tentar a la suerte durante mucho tiempo.

Aquella noche, Mary y yo tuvimos una discusión.

Regresé del departamento de Sherlock bastante cansado. Nos habíamos pasado aquella tarde haciendo el amor, y a él se le fue un poco de las manos… ¡y yo tenía moretones por todo el cuerpo! Por suerte, no eran muchos los días en los que mi mujer me veía en paños menores y ni hablar de verme desnudo. Pero, como dije, no hay que tentar a la suerte.

Cuando llegué a casa, Mary vino corriendo a mis brazos, literalmente, y me besó apasionadamente.

Durante unos minutos, nos abrazamos y acariciamos, como hacía mucho tiempo no sucedía… Por suerte, no llegó a ver las marcas de Sherlock en mi cuerpo.

**-o0-**

_—"Mi amor… deberíamos… ir a la cama…"—dijo ella, entre besos, acariciando el cabello de John. _

Maldición.

_—"Estoy cansado, Mary, acabo de llegar… estoy estresado… no creo que funcione"_

_—"John, esperé por ti toda la tarde…"_

_—"Lo sé. Lo siento, pero no… No puedo". _

_Mary se levantó y miró a John, herida y avergonzada._

**-o0-**

Por supuesto que no podía, no podía dejar que viera las malditas marcas, y, sinceramente, ya no me apetecía tener relaciones con ella.

Sé que ella sabía que yo mentía. Y aún así, decidió callarse.

Todos los matrimonios pasan por momentos críticos después de todo.

**-o0-**

_Mary regresó a la sala. Y rompió el silencio._

_—"¿Por qué ya no te atraigo?", preguntó, mirándolo fijamente. _

_—"Claro que me atraes, muñeca… es solo que…"_

_—"¿Hay alguien más, John?", lo miró, con tristeza desbordando de sus ojos, que luchaban por mantenerse secos._

_—"No, Mary. Dios. Claro que no" —mintió, una vez más. —"Es solamente que no estoy de humor, ¿está bien?" _

_—"No, John. No está bien. No sé qué es lo que está sucediendo contigo últimamente, y claro que no está jodidamente bien". _

_John se quedó mudo ante la declaración de Mary. _

**-o0-**

Por supuesto que ahí terminó la discusión. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? Le estaba mintiendo con premeditación, alevosía y ventaja…

No era la primera vez que Mary y yo dejábamos temas sensibles para después. Sin embargo, sí era la primera vez que discutíamos la posibilidad de que uno de los dos estuviera viéndose con alguien más.

¿Recuerdan cuando dije que a la suerte no hay que tentarla? Bien… ese no fue mi maldito día, ni mi maldita semana, y oh, de nuevo… los tiempos eran perfectos.

Mary y yo acabábamos de reconciliarnos, dejando el tema del sexo para después, y decidimos salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Era un día perfectamente normal. Simplemente, algo sucedió, y nos encontramos en el lugar, en el momento y con las personas equivocadas.

Justo enfrente de nosotros, apareció el mismísimo Sherlock Holmes, acompañado de… Como se llame.

Pensé en salir corriendo, pero eso hubiera sido aún más estúpido que la bizarra escena en la que me encontraba.

Respiré profundamente, y antes de que me enterara, ambos, estaban enfrente de mí. Y si no fuera porque tenía que disimular el asombro, me hubiera enojado muchísimo con Sherlock, por andar de la mano con ese cretino. _Dios_.

Pasaron probablemente, tan solo unos minutos, pero fue como si hubiéramos estado ahí durante horas… Y, para mi horror, Sherlock se mostró de lo más tranquilo… como si no le importara…. ¿cómo si lo supiera desde antes? Y fue entonces, cuando descubrí el por qué de sus acciones. Descubrí la razón detrás de sus reacciones de aquella tarde en la que estuvimos juntos.

_Dios._

Él realmente lo sabía, y no me dijo ni una palabra. Tal vez todo hubiera sido diferente si nos hubiéramos hablado con la verdad.

Al llegar a casa, los sentimientos me invadieron. No pude ver a Mary a la cara, así que me disculpé y me salí por mi propia cuenta. Necesitaba respirar.

Qué ironía. Justo cuando creí que tenía la situación bajo control, una bomba explotó justo en mi cara. Y no lo pude detener, pero eso no fue lo peor. Lo peor fue que me creí invencible, y la vida me dejó pensarlo. Me creí invencible, y noté, que sin él a mi lado, ya no había razón para serlo. Y hasta ahora me daba cuenta. Cuando ya no había nada más por hacer.

* * *

**Pues esto es lo que ocurría dentro de la cabecita de John conforme la historia iba avanzando :)**

**Agradezco todos sus comentarios, reviews, sugerencias, etcétera n.n**

**¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Nos vemos en el siguiente cap :)**


	11. Capítulo 11- Separation anxiety

**Cap. XI.- Separation anxiety**

* * *

_"__I couldn't even tell you_

_how many times_

_I've wanted to see myself_

_through your eyes._

_And I often wonder if those_

_butterflies in your stomach_

_are still alive"._

* * *

John llegó a la universidad esa mañana, sin el entusiasmo que generalmente llevaba todos los días. Se notaba que había tenido una mala noche, y este día no pintaba mejor, en absoluto.

Entró al aula, y sus estudiantes llegaron poco a poco… y no pudo evitar decepcionarse al ver aquella silla vacía. Sintió como algo dentro de sus entrañas se había movido, pero "el show debe continuar"… así que, dio su clase tan apuradamente como pudo, para salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, no contaba con que la silla que él esperaba ver vacía, no lo estaba. Cuando terminó su clase y sus otros alumnos se fueron, se le acercó la última persona a la que John deseaba ver en esos momentos.

—"Profesor Watson"

—"Víctor" — respondió John, desganado. —"¿En qué te puedo ayudar?" — preguntó disimulando muy mal las pocas ganas que tenía de tener esa conversación con él, en ese preciso instante.

—"Está bien. Seré honesto", comenzó sin más, ante la mirada vacía de John. —"No sé a quién trate de engañar, pero le aconsejo mantenerse alejado de Sherlock. Conozco a los hombres como usted, ¿sabe?"

_¿Qué tratas de implicar, idiota?, _pensó John.

—"No sé de qué hablas. Ni siquiera lo he buscado.. yo.. eh…"

—"Que se mantenga de esa manera, profesor" — le respondió, con una sonrisa en los labios, pero en forma de amenaza.

John se encogió de hombros y salió del aula, ignorándolo, después de todo ¿quién se creía este animal? Venir a darle órdenes y todo. Por supuesto que está protegiendo a su amigo, pero John no parecía verlo de esa manera… y el día apenas estaba comenzando.

Se dirigía a su siguiente clase, cuando fue interceptado por la secretaria del rector de la universidad, quien le dijo que el Profesor Davis esperaba verlo en su oficina.

_"Por el amor de Dios",_ pensó John, _"¿ahora qué?_

—"Buen día, profesor Watson. Por favor, tome asiento".

—"Profesor Davis, yo, eh… ¿por qué estoy aquí?" —preguntó curioso, al mismo tiempo que se sentó.

—"Seré honesto, Profesor…"—comenzó a decir, en un tono muy similar al utilizado por Víctor.

_"Oh no. Otro no"._

John mantuvo una cara neutral. O al menos hizo su mejor esfuerzo.

—"Verá, uno de sus alumnos solicitó darse de baja de su clase… y eso no sería un problema, ¿entiende? El caso es que este alumno es Sherlock Holmes, quien actualmente cursa todas sus asignaturas en línea, y hasta hace un par de horas, la suya era la única presencial…"

—"No entiendo a dónde quiere dirigirse, Profesor Davis" —dijo, abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole forzadamente—"Supongo que Sherlock tuvo suficiente de mi clase…"

—"Por supuesto que sí. Por supuesto que tuvo malditamente suficiente, Watson" —respondió el director, perdiendo un poco los estribos. —"No sé qué mierda ocurrió entre ustedes dos, y Dios prohíba que yo me entere, pero todo este tiempo, Sherlock lo estuvo pasando con usted, y me temo que el socio mayoritario de esta institución se encuentra interesado por el bienestar del joven Holmes… y, a petición de él, me temo que tendré que recortar sus horas, hasta que todo esto se encuentre aclarado".

John se quedó atónito, y pensó en voz alta, "Víctor".

El profesor Davis lo miró, y continuó.

—"El joven Trevor no tiene nada que ver con esto".

—"Entonces.."

—"Su hermano, Watson. El maldito hermano de Sherlock Holmes es el socio mayoritario, término elegante para decir propietario, y me temo que ha estado siguiendo sus pasos extremadamente de cerca. Sé que yo le aconsejé que se amistara con Sherlock, pero por el momento, le aconsejaría mantenerse alejado".

Por supuesto, su hermano. Y John creyó todo este tiempo que se había salido con la suya. Por supuesto que el hermano de Sherlock sabría todo lo que ocurría, y ahora, su trabajo estaba en peligro, junto con el resto de su vida personal.

_"¿En qué me metí?"_ Pensó.

—"Entendido, Profesor Davis", dijo, estrechándole la mano y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

John entendió que su día laboral había terminado. Subió a su auto y se dirigió a casa, preparándose para lo que se veía venir en su hogar. Por supuesto que no estaba preparado en absoluto, se sentía horrible, tenía el estómago revuelto y las manos temblorosas. Incluso, se veía un poco pálido.

Al entrar a casa, asentó sus llaves en la mesa y buscó a Mary con la vista, mientras se quitaba su abrigo.

Aparentemente, Mary no estaba. John dejó salir un largo suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación, donde cayó profundamente dormido.

**-o0-**

Al despertar, se encontró con Mary sentada en un sofá, mirándolo fijamente.

—"¿Y bien?"

John no respondió.

—"¿No deberías estar trabajando?" preguntó Mary seriamente.

—"Me redujeron las horas…"

Mary arqueó una ceja. —"John, ¿qué está sucediendo? Sé que pasa algo, y no entiendo qué es… quizá si me confiaras…"

—"Todo estará bien, Mary" —dijo, frotándose los ojos. —"No pasa nada. Es una racha. Todo volverá a la normalidad pronto"

—"Es que, desde que nos encontramos a esos chicos has estado actuando extraño, ¿sucedió algo? John, lo que sea, me lo puedes decir, yo…"

—"No. Fue solo una coincidencia. No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra, pierde cuidado".

Mary asintió con la cabeza, y le dio un tierno beso a John en los labios.

John cerró los ojos, apretándolos. _¿En qué estaba metido?_

Lo peor de todo eran los sentimientos encontrados que tenía revolviéndose adentro suyo. Enojo, rabia, remordimiento, culpa, confusión, _celos._

Su vida se estaba desmoronando y aún así, se las arreglaba para sentir celos de Sherlock. Celos de una persona a la que él mismo había engañado, y de la que él mismo se había aprovechado, si eso tenía algún sentido.

Se recostó en la cama y miró al techo, recordó aquellas tardes que pasó en compañía de Sherlock. Recordó cómo había empezado todo, y se sorprendió a sí mismo al encontrarse incapaz de arrepentirse de lo sucedido, que a pesar de todo, a pesar de su culpa, si hubiera tenido que elegir de nuevo, no hubiera cambiado nada que impidiera que se relacionara con su alumno, algo que había comenzado como un simple deseo, estaba creciendo dentro suyo, y de pronto, lo sintió.

Vergüenza. Más culpa. Lo único que cambiaría, si pudiera, era haber hecho sufrir a Sherlock.

Necesitaba verlo de nuevo, disculparse, decirle que lo sentía y tal vez, besarlo una vez más.

John sintió una lágrima recorrer su rostro antes de hundir su cara en las almohadas de nuevo.

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y su interés en esta historia, de verdad me inspira y me motiva a seguir escribiendo para ustedes.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer durante cada actualización n.n**

**Por cierto, ya casi termino de escribir esta historia y vienen muchas cosas interesantes por leer, ojalá les guste. **

**Sé que este cap es un poco corto, pero quise enfocarme en la reacción de John, pues muchas se preguntaban qué le pasaba por la mente y cómo se siente... es un pobre muchacho confundido(?) jaja, espero sus comentarios y opiniones! :D **


	12. Capítulo 12- Everyday is like sunday

**Hola qué tal, con un poco de atraso, pero aquí les traigo el nuevo cap. estoy sin internet así que tal vez me tarde un poco en actualizar pero trataré de no hacerlo, y de seguir actualizando regularmente :) ¡que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Cap. XII.- Everyday is like sunday**

* * *

_"__Somewhere deep inside, _

_You must know I miss you _

_But what can I say, _

_Rules must be obeyed"_

* * *

Sherlock no había regresado a la universidad. Obviamente.

Una cosa era saber que John estaba casado, y otra muy diferente era que John supiera que _él_ sabía que estaba casado. Y Sherlock no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar eso, a enfrentar la despedida, la decepción. No podía verlo a la cara y escuchar la verdad de la boca del propio John Watson.

Es verdad, tomaba sus clases en línea, pero desde que se encontró con John y su mujer aquel fatídico día, no había vuelto a salir de casa. Estaba solo y triste, con el celular apagado, ni siquiera se había acercado a su laptop. No quería ver a nadie, y mucho menos tenerlos cerca.

Víctor conocía demasiado bien a Sherlock, lo suficiente como para saber en qué andaba, y sabía que lo necesitaría en cualquier momento, y tenía que asegurarse de estar cerca para cuando eso pase.

El joven entró al departamento de su amigo, y lo vio. Vestía una sudadera azul y unos pants. Estaba desaliñado, sucio. Y se veía algo sospechoso.

—"Víctor. No necesito que estés aquí. Te puedes ir" —dijo Sherlock, desde su sofá, sin siquiera levantar la mirada.

—"No. Necesitas hablar y estar con alguien que te acompañe. No me interesa si estás de acuerdo o no"

Sherlock lo miró sin decir palabra.

—"Ducha, Sherlock".

Sherlock se quedó inmóvil, recostado en el sofá. Entonces, Víctor se acercó a él, y aprovechándose de la delgadez de su amigo, lo levantó. Sherlock no opuso resistencia. Víctor lo llevó en un hombro hasta el cuarto de baño, donde dejó el agua de la regadera correr y ayudó a su amigo a desvestirse para entrar en la ducha. Mientras hacía esto, sintió un tremendo olor a cigarrillos, y miró a los ojos a Sherlock: tenía las pupilas dilatadas, los ojos rojos, y tremendas ojeras. "No otra vez, Sherlock, mírate", dijo Víctor, mientras metía a su amigo en la ducha.

—"Estoy bien, Víctor…"

—"Sí, claro, mejor que nunca" —respondió, irónicamente. —"Báñate, y espera a que se te pase el efecto de lo-que-sea que te hayas tomado, estaré afuera. Hablaremos cuando salgas" —dijo, saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

**-o0-**

Víctor estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo un libro, cuando un fresco y recién duchado Sherlock se asomó del pasillo, seguía en pants, pero al menos ya no parecía un vagabundo.

—"¿Y bien?" —dijo Víctor arqueando una ceja—"Cuéntame".

—"No tengo nada que decir, aparte de los hechos que hemos presenciado juntos"

—"No juegues al inteligente conmigo, Sherlock. Te conozco. Y quiero que me digas que estás bien"

—"¿Por qué?" —preguntó Sherlock, poniéndose a la defensiva y con cierto tono de ironía.

—"Porque me interesas, porque eres mi amigo y porque te quiero. Y las personas que te quieren, te quieren ver bien, ¿entiendes? Eso es cariño, eso es amor, lo demás son… tonterías"

Sherlock lo miró sorprendido. Es obvio que sabía que Víctor lo estimaba, demonios, claro que lo sabía, es solo que no estaba acostumbrado a escucharlo decirlo.

—"Claramente no estoy bien, Víctor" —dijo, con un nudo en la garganta. —"¿Cómo diablos podría estarlo?

Víctor lanzó un suspiro, y miró a Sherlock a los ojos.

—"Sé cómo te sientes, Sherlock. Y está bien. ¿De acuerdo? Está bien… pero… debes aceptar que no todas las personas van a sentir por ti lo mismo que tú sientes por ellas".

—"Lo sé" —dijo, mirando hacia el techo, mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos. —"¿Cómo evitar esto? La vulnerabilidad, el dolor… no podía sentir nada de eso, y ahora me siento indefenso… por un hombre".

—"Por amor" —dijo Víctor, levantándose y dándole un abrazo, al cual Sherlock no respondió completamente.

—"Creo que debería volver a la universidad…"—dijo Sherlock, de repente.

—"¿Estás seguro?"

—"Cuanto antes pueda retomar mi vida, será mejor… espero contar con tu apoyo, claro"

—"Te refieres a…"

—"Sí"

—"De acuerdo, entiendo"

—"No tiene que ser todo el tiempo, solo cuando, cuando él esté cerca" —dijo Sherlock, encogiéndose de hombros.

Víctor asintió.

—"Pero tienes que prometerme una cosa…"—dijo, antes de aceptar la propuesta de su amigo. —"Te mantendrás limpio. Ni una droga, Sherlock. Legales o ilegales, no me importa, ni una sola".

Sherlock rodó sus ojos, y lanzó un suspiro al mismo tiempo que dijo _"está bien"._

**-o0-**

Sherlock se esforzaba por demostrarle a Víctor que no la estaba pasando tan mal, sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba a solas, recostado y si su amigo no le insistía en comer, él ni siquiera se molestaba en intentarlo.

Claro que había estado así de deprimido en el pasado, pero nunca por los motivos por los cuales lo estaba ahora, y aunque no lo admitiera, se sentía muy bien de poder contar con el apoyo de alguien, sin embargo; habían muchas cosas que le pasaban por la mente que Víctor ni siquiera se imaginaba. Y era mejor así.

Observaba la pantalla de su celular, comenzaba a escribir y borraba. Tenía un par de mensajes sin respuesta. Todos de John.

_Sherlock, necesitamos hablar. –JW_

_Lo siento, de verdad. Lo siento mucho. –JW_

_No volverás a mi clase? –JW_

_Podemos vernos? Necesitamos hablar –JW_

_No es broma, Sherlock, por favor? JW_

Sherlock no había respondido a ni uno solo de los mensajes, a pesar de que moría de ganas por hacerlo, a pesar de extrañar y de querer estar con John con cada fibra de su ser, sabía que no era lo correcto, sabía que no podía resistirse, sabía que no podría aguantar más tiempo en esa extraña relación donde tendría que compartir a John, donde tendría que vivir a la sombra de alguien más, sabía que no podía seguir viviendo una mentira.

A pesar de todo y de tener sus sentimientos heridos, sabía que si tuviera a John enfrente no sería capaz de controlar sus sentimientos hacia él, algo tenía John Watson que lo hacía tan especial, y es que, desde que lo conoció, se había adueñado de sus sentimientos. Él, un hombre normal, un hombre que podría pasar fácilmente desapercibido, había algo dentro de esa normalidad que le parecía irresistible, que sabía que lo hacía diferente a las demás personas, tal vez no era capaz de verbalizarlo pero podía sentirlo. Vaya que podía sentirlo.

Miró la pantalla de su celular por última vez. Releyó de nuevo los mensajes, miró las horas en las que habían sido enviados. Se fijó de la inconsistencia que existía entre ellos. Sabía que John tampoco estaba pasando por un buen momento, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Estaba atado de manos. Obviamente lo extrañaba, obviamente lo quería, pero algunas reglas siempre deben ser respetadas.

Apagó el celular, lo escondió debajo de su almohada e intentó conciliar el sueño.

Víctor estaba en su departamento, pero sabía que no debía presionar a Sherlock, simplemente lo dejaba estar solo y chequeaba que estuviera bien de vez en cuando.

Se sorprendió al entrar a la habitación de su amigo y encontrarlo profundamente dormido, como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

Sabía que ese que estaba en la cama tendido no era el Sherlock que conocía. En absoluto.

* * *

**¿y bien? fue algo corto pero ojalá les haya gustado, pero los sentimientos de Sher se merecían su propio episodio. Espero sus comentarios pues me motivan a continuar con la historia n.n**


	13. Capítulo 13- Somebody

**TW: Insinuaciones de self harm y violencia explícita.**

* * *

**Cap. XIII.- Somebody that I used to know**

* * *

_"Now that you can't have me_

_You suddenly want me_

_Now that I'm with somebody else_

_You tell me you love me"_

* * *

Finalmente llegó el día en el que Sherlock regresaría a la universidad.

Naturalmente, llegó con Víctor, como era de esperarse, lo que quizá llamó un poco la atención de los demás estudiantes y algunos profesores fue que iban tomados de la mano, comportándose como la pareja más enamorada de la universidad.

La sorpresa no era porque Sherlock Holmes anduviera con un hombre (lo único que esto hacía era confirmar las sospechas de la mayoría acerca de su orientación sexual), sino porque el tiempo había sido perfecto, una vez más. Justo cuando alguien había comenzado un rumor acerca de Sherlock saliendo con un profesor, a.k.a John Watson, apareció con Víctor, cálida y cariñosamente, y tal vez, coincidentemente.

Por supuesto que todo era parte del plan de ambos. Se conocían lo suficientemente bien, y en el fondo, Víctor tal vez y _solo tal vez_, había estado esperando esta oportunidad más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir.

A pesar de la "polémica" generada, tanto Víctor como Sherlock se ocuparon de mantener un perfil bajo durante las clases que compartían, se mantuvieron en silencio mientras los profesores hablaban, tomaron apuntes y solo se hablaron para lo esencial, de vez en cuando, Víctor tomaba la mano de Sherlock, como para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, y Sherlock lo miraba y hacía una mueca parecida a una sonrisa que intentaba parecer relajada. Y no, no le salía bien, pero era suficiente para conformar a Víctor.

Cuando John entró al aula, se sintió la tensión en el ambiente. Él también trató de disimular su intriga/enojo/celos y falló estrepitosamente. Al momento de ver a Sherlock acompañado de Víctor, quien tenía acomodado el brazo en la espalda del más joven de manera protectora, su estómago se estremeció y tardó un par de segundos en regresar a la realidad. Ver a Sherlock acompañado por alguien más no era algo que disfrutara en realidad, especialmente si ese "alguien" era Víctor.

Sherlock intentó no prestar demasiada atención a John, tragó saliva en varias ocasiones y lanzó suspiros inaudibles para todos, excepto para Víctor, quien continuaba reafirmando su compañía, apretándole la mano, o descansando su mano en la pierna de su amigo.

Se hacían cada vez más grandes las ganas de Sherlock de salir corriendo de ese lugar. Por supuesto que no estaba listo para volver a ver a John, ni para regresar a la universidad, ¿a quién intentaba engañar? Sin embargo, logró manejarlo bastante bien, o al menos, lo mejor que pudo.

John impartió su clase con nerviosismo, de vez en cuando, repetía palabras, la voz se le quebraba, y le sudaban las manos, definitivamente era el efecto de tener a Sherlock Holmes en el mismo espacio y respirando el mismo aire que él.

El módulo, que parecía eterno, llegó a su fin, y Víctor y Sherlock fueron los primeros en salir. Aún así, justo en el momento en el que John salió del aula, Víctor habló de manera muy audible.

—"Entraré a mi siguiente clase, te veré después, ¿sí?" — dijo, dirigiéndose a Sherlock, en un tono juguetón/tierno/romántico que hizo que el estómago de John se revolviera aún más.

Sherlock no respondió, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Víctor le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, al que Sherlock apenas respondió y se alejó, soltándole la mano lentamente.

Sherlock siguió su camino, cruzándose con John, quien había estado parado observando la escena de "amor". Sintió los pasos del profesor detrás de los suyos, y aceleró, John corrió un poco y lo tomó del brazo.

—"Sherlock"

Sherlock lo miró de reojo, a pesar de que John lo tenía agarrado, intentó zafarse y seguir caminando, pero John lo agarró más fuerte.

—"Me está lastimando, Doctor Watson" —dijo Sherlock, en voz baja y mirando hacia el suelo.

—"Lo siento" —dijo John al momento de soltarlo, reaccionando en ese momento que había apretado con mucha fuerza el brazo del estudiante. —"Sherlock, tenemos que hablar"

—"Me parece que este no es el lugar ni el momento adecuados, profesor, además, tengo clases y usted, trabajo" —dijo Sherlock, en voz aún más baja pero con la firmeza que le caracterizaba.

—"Tal vez si no hubieras ignorado todos mis mensajes…" comenzó a decir John.

_"Tal vez si no estuvieras jodidamente casado"_, pensó el más joven.

—"En fin, podemos, eh, ¿hablar, entonces? No tiene que ser exactamente aquí en el pasillo…"—continuó John.

—"Supongo"—dijo Sherlock, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos caminaron hacia el segundo piso del campus, a una terraza apartada que por lo general estaba vacía, y esta vez, no era la excepción. Cuando por fin estuvieron a solas, John fue el primero en hablar.

—"Antes que nada, Sherlock, ¿de verdad estás con Víctor?"—preguntó, mientras sentía cómo se estremecía su estómago, sin estar seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

—"Sí"—respondió Sherlock rápidamente.

—"Pero tú me dijiste… dijiste que no había nada entre… entre ustedes" —dijo John, confundido.

—"Y tú me dijiste que eras soltero…"—respondió el alumno.

—"Sí, bueno, me equivoqué, lo siento, creo que todo se me salió de las manos…"

—"Oh, vaya que lo hizo, usted no es el único que sabe mentir, Doctor Watson" — respondió Sherlock, mirándolo herido.

—"Sherlock, por favor…"—lo tomó de las manos y lanzó un largo suspiro—"No me había dado cuenta de cuánto te amaba hasta que te tuve enfrente y ya no eras mío".

Sherlock abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y se separó de John.

—"Esto es por Víctor, ¿no? No me quieres, solamente lo haces porque estoy con alguien más… ¡¿eres el único que tiene permitido estar con otras personas y lastimarlas?!" —dijo Sherlock, elevando su voz que se ponía cada vez más temblorosa.

—"Claro que no, Sherlock… es en serio, te estoy hablando en serio"

—"Bueno, ¿cómo saberlo, no?"—dijo irónicamente.

—"¡Maldita sea, Sherlock! Estoy hablando jodidamente en serio, me encantas, te amo y soy un idiota" —gritó, acorralándolo contra la pared.

John acercó sus labios a los de su alumno, cuando sintió un toque en la espalda.

—"Ejem… ¿Profesor? ¿Puedo pedirle que deje a **_mi novio_**, en paz?" —dijo Víctor, tranquila pero amenazadoramente.

—"No es tu novio, imbécil" —dijo John, alzando la voz—"sé por qué hacen esto" —continuó, dirigiéndose ahora hacia Víctor.

—"He sido tolerante hasta ahora, profesor, doctor, lo que seas…"—lo amenazó Víctor, ante la mirada confundida de Sherlock—"pero no lo seré por mucho tiempo más".

—"¿O qué, me vas a pegar?" —dijo John, retándolo.

—"Podría ser…"—respondió Víctor, acercándose y sacando el pecho—"El único imbécil acá eres tú, Watson"

—"¡¿Ah sí?! Todo estaba perfecto hasta que TÚ apareciste", reclamó John.

—"Claro, porque Sherlock estaba indefenso, y tú te aprovechaste de eso para lastimarlo, ¿le has visto los brazos? ¿has estado con él todas aquellas noches en las que no duerme? ¿o lo único que has hecho ha sido llamarle para quejarte y tal vez conseguir otro revolcón?", reprochó Víctor, bastante alterado.

John lo miró confundido, pero iracundo y aún cegado por los celos. Movió la cabeza hacia a un lado, se mojó los labios, y continuó.

—"¿Brazos?", fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

Sherlock intentó esconderse de la vergonzosa escena de la que estaba a punto de ser víctima. Víctor se acercó a él y le subió una de las mangas de su camisa, que él intentó bajar de nuevo sin éxito, y dejó al descubierto unas visibles marcas en sus brazos.

Oh, no, no lo hizo. Sherlock se había lastimado. Y era su culpa. Todo eso era culpa de John, y no estaba seguro de haber querido saberlo, en primer lugar-

John estaba tan sorprendido e inmerso en sus pensamientos que no reaccionó hasta que notó que Víctor lo estaba sujetando contra la pared _"te acercas a él de nuevo, y te las vas a ver conmigo, Watson. No estoy jugando"_, le dijo el joven.

Sin pensarlo mucho, John tiró un puñetazo directamente hacia la cara de Víctor.

Y de repente ahí se encontraban, John y Víctor, en el suelo, golpeándose el uno al otro, y Sherlock mirándolos, en shock. Víctor lo golpeó en el estómago, John se defendió con una patada y cuando logró pararse de nuevo, Víctor lo tumbó en el piso una vez más, poniéndose arriba de él, sujetándolo de la camisa y repartiendo puñetazos en su estómago una y otra vez, John liberó sus brazos y se las arregló para tomar a Víctor de los hombros, esta vez fue él quien lo tumbó, sin mayor problema, a pesar de que el alumno era considerablemente más alto que John.

Gracias a las cámaras de circuito cerrado, a la ausencia de John en su aula, y de Víctor y Sherlock en sus respectivas clases, no fue difícil adivinar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

El rector de la universidad se hizo presente en menos tiempo del esperado, y separó al profesor y al estudiante, justo cuando John estaba golpeando la cara y el estómago de Víctor.

—"¡¿Puedo preguntar qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?!"—gritó el Profesor Davis.

John y Víctor lo miraron en confusión. Ninguno habló. John se quitó de encima de Víctor, y Sherlock ayudó a Víctor a reincorporarse. Ambos tenían cortadas en la cara, y Víctor tenía un ojo morado, la nariz de John tampoco se veía muy bien.

El rector se los llevó a ambos a su oficina, dejando a Sherlock a solas y aún en aparente estado de shock.

**-o0-**

—"Estoy decepcionado, Profesor Watson, Señor Trevor. Profundamente decepcionado, de ambos" —dijo el hombre que los esperaba en la oficina del Prof. Davis.

Víctor asintió. John se veía aún más confundido que antes.

—"Entiendo que la mayor preocupación de ustedes es Sherlock, pero esto es una institución educativa prestigiosa y de primer nivel, y conductas así, no serán toleradas bajo ninguna circunstancia… ni porque se trate de Sherlock, quien, como ustedes saben, también es una de mis prioridades", dijo serenamente, con cierto tono de seriedad en sus palabras.

—"Yo…"— comenzó Víctor.

—"No, Víctor. No es necesario que me expliques. A petición explícita de mi hermano, las consecuencias no serán tan graves. Sin embargo, esto es un evento único es decir, no se repetirá de nuevo… porque si eso sucediera, básicamente, ninguno de ustedes dos estará acá para contarlo, y no estoy hablando en sentido figurado, ¿entendido?".

John abrió los ojos y miró al hombre de arriba a abajo, sentado en el lugar que usualmente ocupaba el rector de la universidad.

Tenía cierto aspecto burocrático, vestía un traje que probablemente costaba más que todas sus pertenencias juntas, estaba afeitado y bien peinado.

Por supuesto que era un Holmes.

Así que ese era el hombre del que Sherlock le había hablado en tantas ocasiones.

Así que ese era el hombre al que Sherlock le había descrito tantas veces como engreído y dramático.

Así que ese era _Mycroft_.

Así que ese era el hermano de Sherlock. El hermano del hombre que había hecho sufrir. El hermano del hombre que había engañado. Mierda.

Mycroft les ofreció a ambos una sonrisa fría y salió de la oficina. El profesor Davis volvió a tomar su lugar.

—"Espero que no me causen más problemas ustedes dos. Como verán, el señor Holmes en persona ha venido a dirigirse a ustedes. Eviten más consecuencias, por favor" —dijo—"Puede retirarse, señor Trevor, por favor, diríjase a la enfermería".

Víctor lanzó un suspiro, asintió y salió de la oficina.

—"En cuanto a usted, Profesor Watson…"

—"Profesor Davis, yo…"

—"Por petición del Sr. Holmes, volverá a sus actividades normales. La misma cantidad de clases, los mismos horarios y por supuesto, esto se verá reflejado en su pago"

John se sorprendió. Aunque no estaba seguro de cuál Sr. Holmes había abogado por él, ¿Sherlock? ¿Mycroft? Ambos debían odiarlo, de todas maneras. Y quizá esa era la mejor manera de tranquilizarlo para evitar que siga causando problemas.

—"Gracias, Profesor Davis, le juro que…"

—"No tiene que jurarme nada, doctor Watson. Solamente una recomendación: aléjese de Sherlock Holmes". —hizo una pausa—"Puede retirarse".

John finalmente salió del lugar y se dirigió a la enfermería para curarse algunos de los golpes que traía. Ahí se encontró con Víctor y Sherlock.

—"Watson, escucha…"— se dirigió Víctor hacia él—"Lo siento, ¿está bien? Solamente quiero que te mantengas lejos de él, será mejor para todos, ¿de acuerdo?"—dijo, a regañadientes, como si se hubiera aprendido lo que debía decir de memoria. Aún tenía cara de pocos amigos y parecía que si John decía algo incorrecto, la escena de la terraza, se repetiría.

John asintió a duras penas.

Todo el mundo le pedía lo imposible: alejarse de Sherlock.

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Es uno de los que más disfrute escribir.**

**Gracias por leerme, por sus favs, follows y reviews! Sigo sin internet por lo cual me es difícil responderles a cada una, pero quiero que sepan que ustedes son quienes me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y mejorando... ¡muchas gracias! :)**


	14. Capítulo 14- Taken

**Holaa, adelanto un poquito mi actualización gracias a su hermosa respuesta :') y quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi amiga Liz, que es quien básicamente me ayuda a hacer mis FFs y sé que disfruta mucho de este en especial, así que, ¡felicidades! espero que te guste n_n**

* * *

**Cap XIV.- Taken**

* * *

_"__Now and then I think of when we were together __  
__Like when you said you felt so happy __ yo__u could die __  
__Told myself that you were right for me, __  
__But felt so lonley in your company __  
__But that was love_

_And it's an ache I still remember "_

* * *

Aparentemente, las cosas en casa marchaban mejor que nunca para John. Tenía una esposa dedicada, había recuperado su trabajo, nadie le había hecho demasiadas preguntas acerca de algunos moretones que aún llevaba y la tensión iba disminuyendo cada día.

Sin embargo, algo no se sentía bien, y es que no tener contacto alguno con Sherlock lo estaba volviendo loco.

No había pasado gran cosa desde aquel día de la pelea con Víctor, salvo que sus días se habían vuelto cada vez más aburridos y monótonos.

John había estado frecuentando a algunos de sus amigos de la universidad y salía regularmente con ellos durante la semana, a beber y "divertirse" un rato, por diversión, entiéndase, que sus amigos pasaban las horas alejándolo de su celular para evitar que le envíe algún mensaje a Sherlock.

Este día, por la mañana, sin embargo, fue diferente. El celular de John sonó primero, una, dos veces en total.

_Hola, John. –SH_

_¿Podemos hablar? – SH._

John no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, suspiró y respondió tan rápido como sus temblorosos dedos le permitieron.

_Hola Sherlock. Claro. En cualquier momento. JW_

_Mi departamento. En 1 hora. –SH_

El profesor corrió por su casa, se cepilló los dientes, lavó la cara y cambió de ropa. Ni siquiera se molestó en explicarle a su mujer a dónde iba, dejó la casa con un simple "regreso en un momento". Mary accedió, no era como si tuviera otra opción, además, después de todo, eso no era lo más extraño que John había estado haciendo últimamente. Obviamente, ella no había comprado el cuento de que John se había visto envuelto en una pelea callejera, como él le dijo.

John condujo a casa de Sherlock tan rápido como pudo, y estuvo ahí, incluso 15 minutos antes de lo acordado, mismos que aprovechó para respirar profundamente dentro de su auto, sacudir sus manos e intentar disimular su nerviosismo.

Cuando llamó a la puerta de Sherlock, ésta se abrió casi enseguida. John se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba el joven esperando detrás de la puerta.

Por fin se vieron frente a frente, a solas.

John sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Si esto estaba tan mal, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien?

Entraron al departamento de Sherlock. Estaba tan diferente a la última vez que John estuvo ahí.

Estaba limpio, ordenado… y Sherlock también lucía calmado. John pensó en ser el primero en hablar, sin embargo esperó a que Sherlock fuera el que tuviera la primera palabra.

—"John… sé que debes tener muchas preguntas. Yo solo tengo una. ¿Por qué?" —dijo Sherlock, con una voz firme, como de alguien que había estado practicando sus palabras todo este tiempo.

—"¿Por qué qué?" —le preguntó John, mirando nerviosamente para todos lados.

—"Tú sabes de qué estoy hablando, ¿hacía falta… todo eso? Si hubiera sabido la verdad desde el principio probablemente hubiera tomado el riesgo de todas maneras… solo nos habríamos ahorrado todo… todo esto" —dijo, mirándolo fijamente, con una apariencia calmada, pero John había notado el sufrimiento en cada una de las palabras al momento de ser pronunciadas.

—"Fui un estúpido, Sherlock… eso es todo… sin embargo, sé que es demasiado pronto pero…"

—"Estoy con Víctor ahora. No me interesa lo que tengas para decirme", mintió Sherlock.

—"No, no lo estás, Sherlock, deja de mentir…"

—"Ah, el burro hablando de orejas… Lo siento, ¿fui ofensivo?" —dijo, burlonamente.

—"No estás con Víctor, Sherlock, no hay manera de que te crea eso, y yo, eh… yo estoy dispuesto, por ti, a un nuevo comienzo…"

—"Estás diciendo que…"

—"Así es, Sherlock. Si tú quieres, ¿podríamos comenzar de nuevo?"

—"John, estás _casado_"

—"Sí, pero… no tiene por qué ser para siempre, ¿sabes? Mary es una gran mujer, y estuve muy enamorado de ella, pero, ya no más, ocupaste mi mente y, digamos que mi vida ha sido un desastre desde entonces pero nunca me había sentido tan vivo", dijo John, casi sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

—"No, John. No voy a cargar con un matrimonio entre mis manos, y el sufrimiento de esa pobre mujer. Dios. Y luego dicen que el loco soy yo".

—"Escucha, yo… sé que suena, eh… increíble… pero es que, de verdad, yo…"

—"Toda la confianza que pudiste haber tenido de mi parte considérala perdida, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero me engañaste, y me mentiste…"

—"Lo sé, y fui un idiota, en serio. No… no pude darme cuenta a tiempo, y cuando quise parar ya todo, no sé, no sé cómo explicártelo"

—"No hay nada que explicar, John. Yo mismo, solamente quería tener sexo contigo…"

John lo miró atentamente.

—"…Pero después me puse codicioso…"—continuó—"quería que me amaras. Y no lo hiciste. Y, ¿sabes? No te culpo. Yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho" —dijo, con la mirada más triste que nunca, sin lágrimas, sin embargo.

—"Sherlock, yo…"

—"Lo sé" —sonrió—"Qué tonto de mí, ¿no? Creer que alguien como tú podría enamorarse de alguien como yo…"—dijo, con la voz temblorosa, comenzando a perder un poco la compostura.

John tragó saliva.

—"Creo que será mejor que me vaya…"

—"Está bien…"—al ver la cara de John, continuó—"No, en serio. Está bien. No esperaba que te quedaras. Que te vaya bien, John Watson".

John salió del departamento de Sherlock con los sentimientos aún más revueltos que cuando llegó. Y no podía creer que acababa de ofrecerle a Sherlock terminar su matrimonio por él. Al cruzar la puerta se encontró con Víctor, que iba entrando al departamento, éste solo lo miró y frunció el ceño.

John lo ignoró y se subió a su auto de nuevo, se fue tan rápido como pudo.

**-o0-**

—"¿Qué hacía Watson aquí?" —dijo Víctor, entrando al departamento de Sherlock como si fuera el dueño.

—"Hola, Víctor"

—"Te hice una pregunta"

—"Estaba listo para hablar con él"

—"¿Y bien?"

—"Nada"

—"¿Nada?"

—"Nada" —dijo Sherlock, ahora sí, quebrándose—"me dijo que dejaría a su esposa. Lo rechacé. Dije que estábamos juntos. Le dije que estaba enamorado de ti, se fue. Y lo dejé ir. Naturalmente"

—"Bien, Sherlock, está bien, ya todo está bien. Fuiste muy valiente"

—"Víctor, yo lo…"

—"Lo sé." —lo interrumpió—"No hablemos más de eso. Vine, de hecho, a traerte una propuesta" —dijo, sonriéndole dulcemente.

—"¿Propuesta?"

—"Sé que la estás pasando mal, y acaba de salir una nueva convocatoria de intercambio. Estaba pensando en tomarla, y pensé, no sé, que podrías… ¿acompañarme? Como en los viejos tiempos, compartir un cuarto y todo…"

—"Pero acabas de llegar…"

—"¿Y? Me puedo ir de nuevo. Y tú podrías venir conmigo, ¿qué te parece? Mycroft estará encantado. Le daré un buen descanso" —insistió, sonriéndole.

—"No lo sé, Víctor, me parece un poco…"

—"Sherlock. Por favor. Esto puede ser muy bueno, te distraerás de ese horrible Doctor Watson y probablemente conoceremos otros chicos, más lindos, y si no, bueno, siempre estaremos el uno para el otro"

—"Qué asco. No seas cursi" —respondió Sherlock, comenzando a considerar la idea de su amigo.

—"Bien, piénsalo. Y me dices después, para llenar nuestras solicitudes y buscar alojamiento".

—"No me presiones, Trevor", respondió Sherlock bromeando un poco.

**-o0-**

—"John, cariño. Lo siento" —dijo Mary, tan pronto vio a su esposo entrar a casa.

—"Perdón, ¿qué?"

—"Creo que deberíamos sentarnos, y tener, tú sabes, una de esas charlas"

—"¿Tiene que ser ahora mismo?"

—"No, no exactamente, pero lo haremos de todas maneras" —dijo, tranquilamente.

Así era ella. Tranquila y dulce, y eso había sido lo que había atraído a John desde el primer momento. Era tranquila, dulce, inteligente y tremendamente normal. Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que encontraría eso aburrido, sin embargo, lo hizo.

—"Está bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?" —dijo John, sirviéndose una taza de té.

—"John, amor. Tú eres mi mejor amigo, ¿de acuerdo?", comenzó a decir Mary, casualmente.

—"Sí."

—"Y los amigos se dicen la verdad siempre, ¿no es cierto?"

—"Sí…?"

—"Entonces, creo que… es prudente hablar claramente, sobre todo si sabes que tu amigo no está siendo completamente honesto contigo, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo".

—"¿Mary? ¿Qué estás insinuando?"

—"Lo sé, John. No soy tonta, por Dios. Lo he sabido desde el principio y lo confirmé aquel día"

—"¿Perdón?"

—"Lo tuyo con ese muchachito…"

—"Mary, por Dios. No sé de qué estás…", dijo, sorprendido y fingiendo demencia.

—"Está bien, cielo. Yo sé con quién decidí casarme. Y no me interesan los detalles. Yo sabía que esto podía pasar… no pensé que sucediera tan pronto, sin embargo…"

John se mordió el labio. Intentó mantener una cara serena, sin embargo, se rindió y suspiró.

—"Lo siento" —dijo, finalmente. —"Lo siento mucho, de verdad, Mary. Yo, te juro que esto no…"

—"Está bien, en serio…"—dijo la mujer, con lágrimas en los ojos—"¿sabes? Siempre pensé que seríamos buenos padres" —dijo, entre sollozos.

—"Y lo seremos, princesa, yo… algún día, solo es un mal momento y…"

—"John…"—intentó sonreírle—"hace meses que no me tocas… solíamos pasar días enteros en cama… y eso cambió desde que él apareció, fue casi instantáneo… es un chico con suerte. Eres un gran hombre"

—"No, Mary. Yo…lo…. Siento"

—"Se terminó, John"

—"¿Qué?"

—"Todo esto, toda esta farsa. Se acabó. Quiero el divorcio" —dijo, finalmente, rompiendo en llanto.

John la abrazó, y Mary le devolvió el abrazo aún más fuerte. Él cerró sus ojos, mientras sintió la primera lágrima bajar por su rostro y la besó en la cabeza.

—"Pude haberte amado…"—dijo ella—"para siempre… si tú hubieras querido"

—"Lo sé, Mary, lo sé… dios, _lo sé_"

—"Siempre estaré orgullosa, sin embargo, de haber tenido la dicha de haberte tenido en mi vida, aunque sea por un rato"

John asintió con la cabeza y la abrazó de nuevo.

Después de muchos días de aburrimiento, vaya que ese había sido un día de revelaciones, finalmente, no le había ofrecido a Sherlock algo tan descabellado.

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, está corto pero disfrútenlo mientras dure porque vienen muchos más, muy largos, jajaja.**

**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews y saludos a todas, espero que me digan su opinión de este capítulo y qué les gustaría ver más adelante :)**

**¡Saludos!**


	15. Capítulo 15- Half a heart

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 15 de este FF, espero que les guste! **

* * *

**Cap. XV.-Half a heart.**

* * *

_"It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now"._

* * *

Después de aquella charla que tuvieron, John y Sherlock intercambiaron mensajes de texto un par de veces, sin embargo, el alumno aún estaba enojado y John no había vuelto a insistirle. Hasta el momento.

Sherlock y Víctor pasaron aquella tarde-noche juntos, perdiendo un poco el tiempo y Víctor aprovechó para recordarle a Sherlock la oferta que le había hecho anteriormente.

—"¿Y bien, Sherlock? ¿Estás listo?" —preguntó Víctor, tomando un sorbo de su té.

—"Lo he meditado bien" —respondió tranquilamente, mirándolo fijamente. —"No iré".

—"Sherlock, esto podría beneficiarte, sabes que…", comenzó a decir el joven.

—"Lo sé. Pero mi respuesta es no." —suspiró—"No puedo solucionar mis problemas huyendo de ellos. No tiene sentido".

—"Bueno, sabes que la invitación está abierta, de todas maneras" —hizo una pausa antes de continuar, inquisitivamente. —"Espero que Watson no tenga nada que ver con esto".

—"Eso no es asunto tuyo".

—"Oh. Dios. Sherlock. Mierda. Es por él, ¿no es cierto?... ¿después de todo lo que hizo, aún sigues encaprichado? ¿piensas perdonarlo?"

—"No. Y para que conste, no es un capricho. De todas maneras, me hizo una oferta que tal vez pudiera considerar…", dijo, tocándose la barbilla.

—"No creerás que de verdad va a dejar a su mujer, ¿no?"

—"Bueno…."

—"No, Sherlock, esas cosas no suceden. Al menos no en la vida real".

—"Lo que pasa, es que… a veces, alguien dice algo…"—comenzó—"y por más pequeño e insignificante que pudiera ser… simplemente cabe perfectamente en aquel lugar vacío dentro de ti mismo".

Víctor lo miró y se echó a reír.

—"Eres un idiota, Sherlock Holmes".

—"Es verdad, sin embargo".

—"Estaré a tu lado de todas formas, salvando tu trasero de ese imbécil".

Ambos rieron. Era una tarde encantadora, definitivamente. Hacía mucho que no se comportaban como adolescentes en fiesta de pijamas. Y se sentía bien. Sherlock se sentía bastante mejor en comparación con los días anteriores.

Víctor ordenó comida china para cenar, mientras veían comedias americanas tontas y sin sentido. Realmente era entretenido, para él, ver a Sherlock enojarse por la falta de lógica en los argumentos que utilizaban.

Alrededor de la media noche, el celular de Sherlock sonó una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, emitiendo alertas de mensajes de texto.

_Sherklock – jkW_

_tE – Wj_

_lo sntieO no se envio jw_

_Te amo.- JW_

Sherlock miró fijamente la pantalla de su celular. Incluso se frotó los ojos para asegurarse de no estar alucinando. Se sonrojó un poco, sin embargo, prefirió apelar a su lado racional.

_¿Estás ebrio? – SH_

_Si, edtoy borracho y aun asi pienso que eres perfecto y que te amo – JW_

Bueno, mierda.

—"Sherlock, ¿qué pasa?" —preguntó Víctor, genuinamente intrigado—"parece que has visto un fantasma. ¿Todo bien? ¿Sucedió algo?"

—"Err… no exactamente" —dijo, recordando repentinamente la presencia de su amigo en su departamento.

Víctor giró los ojos.

—"El imbécil de Watson otra vez, ¿no?" —dijo, poniendo cara de aburrimiento.

Sherlock asintió tímidamente y le enseñó a Víctor el mensaje de texto, éste lo miró con desconfianza y le dio a su amigo una mirada que claramente decía "tú-sabes-lo-que-haces". Sherlock se encogió de hombros y guardó su celular dentro de su bolsillo.

—"¿No piensas responder?" —preguntó Víctor, genuinamente curioso de nuevo.

—"No soy tan idiota, Víctor… "—suspiró y continuó—"Hay que saber elegir nuestras batallas" —dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

—"Ah, ya veo. Esperarás que se sienta igual mañana por la mañana, ¿no?"

Sherlock asintió de nuevo tímidamente.

Víctor soltó una risa.

—"Sí… suerte con eso, Sherlock… como sea, mantente alejado de problemas, ¿sí? No quiero verte sufrir, ni quiero tener que golpear a Watson de nuevo".

—"Pierde cuidado" —respondió, como si nada, regresando su mirada hacia la televisión, intentando ignorar sus pensamientos.

**-o0-**

Por la mañana, John se levantó gracias al sol que entraba por su ventana, de mal humor y gruñendo por el dolor de cabeza que tenía gracias a la resaca patrocinada por todo lo que tomó la noche anterior.

Esta era la primera mañana que despertaba para encontrarse completamente a solas en casa, desde que se puso de acuerdo con Mary para separarse, pues ella se había mudado casi inmediatamente, aunque había dejado un par de cosas en casa de John.

Tenía recuerdos vagos de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Claro, recordaba haber salido con sus amigos, y haber estado lo suficientemente ebrio como para que uno de ellos lo regresara a casa. También recordaba haber vomitado tan pronto como entró. De repente, tuvo una memoria vaga. ¿Era posible? ¿Lo había hecho de verdad? Decidió echar un vistazo a su celular y cerró los ojos, decepcionado y enojado consigo mismo.

_"Soy un imbécil",_ pensó, mientras leía los mensajes de texto que le había enviado a Sherlock_. "Un completo y total imbécil"._

John suspiró avergonzado, tomó unas pastillas para aliviar el dolor de cabeza y entró a la ducha, vaya que tenía resaca. Dios. "_No lo vuelvo a hacer"_.

Cuando salió de la regadera, con una toalla rodeando su cintura, su celular sonó. Era Mary, pidiéndole verse para firmar los papeles del divorcio.

Ella había sido clara. No regresaría a casa de John, a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario (ni siquiera para recoger el resto de sus pertenencias). Obviamente estaba aún lastimada por el fracaso de su matrimonio. Por supuesto, no le guardaba ningún rencor a John y sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta, pero aún así, dolía.

Y John no la culpaba.

Por supuesto que no.

Acordaron verse dentro de 30 minutos en el restaurant de enfrente de la casa de John (aquel desde donde Sherlock había observado a Mary cuando descubrió que John estaba casado)

**-o0-**

Sherlock despertó un poco más tarde de lo normal y se quedó sentado en su cama observando a su alrededor y pensando. Definitivamente, había tomado una decisión, quizá no sería tan malo decirle a John que aceptaba su propuesta, es decir, si es que ésta seguía en pie. Sí, John le había mentido, pero _todos cometemos errores, ¿no? Yo he hecho cosas mucho peores,_ pensó Sherlock, mientras se terminaba de convencer de ir una vez más a la casa de su profesor.

El joven tomó una ducha, vistió considerablemente mejor que como venía haciéndolo últimamente, y _por supuesto_ que no era por John. Casualmente, esta mañana había sido la menos pesada de las últimas semanas, normalmente, eran un infierno.

**-o0-**

Cuando John cruzó al restaurante, Mary ya lo estaba esperando, con dos cafés en la mesa y varias carpetas con documentos. Ella lo miró, intentando lucir ecuánime, sin lograrlo, y le tendió la mano. John la miró de regreso, con ternura, resignación y culpa, y la abrazó por un par de segundos, antes de tomar asiento.

—"Así que…mmm…"—dijo John, incómodamente, aclarándose la garganta y rascándose la cabeza.

—"Sí…"—le respondió Mary, igual de incómoda. —"Eh, bien…"— continuó, abriendo la carpeta y poniéndola sobre la mesa, deslizando unos papeles para que John lea.

—"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" —dijo el médico, leyendo, mientras Mary tomaba un sorbo a su café. —"¿Qué pasa, Mary?"

—"Nada, estaba pensando…"—se interrumpió a sí misma—"Tonterías".

—"Vamos, dime…"—le respondió John, arqueando una ceja.

—"Bien… no es nada, solamente… te ves tan… igual"

—"¿Tan igual?" — repitió John, confundido.

—"Sí, tan normal, tan tú. No sé. Es extraño sentarnos a leer nuestro divorcio como si estuviéramos hablando del juego de rugby de ayer".

—"Entiendo" —dijo, mordiéndose los labios—"Lo siento, Mary".

—"No lo sientas. Está bien. Lo nuestro ya no funcionaba bien, de todas maneras", dijo, seguido de un gesto que parecía ser una sonrisa.

John continuó leyendo, y tomando sorbos de café de vez en cuando. El ambiente con Mary se iba destensando poco a poco a medida que iban conversando, después de todo, siempre habían tenido aquel compañerismo.

—"Y bien…" —dijo John, rompiendo el silencio que había reinado en su reunión durante algunos minutos—"¿Qué harás ahora, Mary?"

—"Estoy viviendo con una amiga por ahora… continuaré trabajando como recepcionista en el hospital… mientras encuentro algo mejor y pueda mudarme a mi propio piso". —dijo, dubitativa—"… y probablemente busque un viejito millonario para casarme", rió.

—"Suena como una buena idea…" —respondió John, entre risas.

—"¿Y tú, qué harás ahora?"

—"Bueno, mi contrato como profesor en la universidad sigue vigente hasta el próximo año, y aparte, me gustaría encontrar otro trabajo, tal vez, ahorrar un poco y abrir un consultorio. Tendría que recortar gastos de aquí y de allá, ahora que la renta no estará dividida en dos…"—sonrió una vez más.

—"Vaya".

John abrió la boca para responder pero se detuvo al instante cuando se sintió observado, levantó la mirada y a pocos metros de él, vio a Sherlock parado, mirándolo atentamente, y en cuanto John se dio cuenta, Sherlock simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue del lugar tan rápido como pudo.

—"¡Sherlock!" —alcanzó a decir John, mientras intentó correr, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano. Sherlock se subió a un taxi y salió de ahí. John regresó a sentarse a la mesa con Mary.

—"De verdad lo amas, no es cierto?" —dijo Mary, que había observado toda la escena.

—"Mary, yo…"

—"John, te conozco. De verdad estás enamorado de ese chico."

—"Creo que lo nuestro pudo haber funcionado aún, sabes, yo… no tenemos que…", dijo, intentando justificarse y disculparse al mismo tiempo.

—"Claro que pudo funcionar, John… pero nunca seré Sherlock. Y yo no puedo darte lo que él sí.."

—"¿Te refieres a…"—dijo John, sorprendido.

—"Felicidad, John." —rió Mary—" Anda, ve por él. Persigue tu felicidad"

—"¿Por qué haces esto? Creí que me amabas y ahora tú, todo es tan... confuso"

—"Claro que lo hago, y me duele dejarte ir, sin embargo... yo puedo conocer a alguien más, pero tú, difícilmente encontrarás en alguien más lo que encontraste en ese chico. Anda, ve tras él", le insistió una vez más.

—"Gracias… Gracias Mary", dijo John, y salió corriendo a buscar a Sherlock.

* * *

**Aprovecho para anunciar que ya estamos en la recta final de este FF... no diré cuánto falta para no spoilearles la sorpresa (?)**

**Y también les agradezco por todos y cada uno de sus reviews y comentarios, eso es lo más emocionante de escribir para ustedes! Sin más, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, hasta el próximo cap :D**


	16. Capítulo 16- Why'd you only call me

**Cap. XVI. Why'd you only call me when you're high?**

* * *

John llegó a la casa de Sherlock tan rápido como pudo, se bajó del auto y respiró profundo, sorprendiéndose al encontrar la puerta entreabierta, entró y se encontró con Sherlock acurrucado en el sofá.

Al escuchar sus pasos, Sherlock dio un pequeño salto en el sofá, y cuando vio a John, lo miró incrédulo de tenerlo enfrente, lo observó durante unos segundos, fijamente y después mirándolo de arriba a abajo, visiblemente triste, aturdido, confundido.

—"Me mentiste" —dijo en voz baja, dándole la espalda a su profesor.

—"Lo siento, ¿qué?" —respondió John, sin estar seguro de haber escuchado correctamente.

—"Me mentiste" —repitió Sherlock, esta vez en un tono de voz más alto y firme. —"dijiste…"—continuó, con su voz quebrándose y sentándose para ver al profesor a la cara—"dijiste que la dejarías, que serías capaz de dejarla por mí y en realidad sigues con ella, tan felices como siempre…"

John se quedó mudo. Sherlock había malinterpretado lo que vio, obviamente.

—"No, Sherlock, nada que ver, escucha…"

—"Solo me hablas cuando estás ebrio…"—continuó, ignorando al médico—"¿Por qué? ¿No valgo la pena si no estás intoxicado?"

John volvió a quedarse sin palabras. No porque lo que decía Sherlock fuera verdad, sino porque no se encontraba preparado emocionalmente para esa clase de enfrentamiento.

Sherlock suspiró y se paró frente a John, con los ojos cristalinos pero negándose a llorar.

—"Es lo único que soy, ¿no, John?" —dijo, lanzándole una sonrisa irónica—"¡Tu diversión, tu momento de rebeldía, para pasar un buen rato! Bueno, ¡Jódete!" —le gritó el joven.

John lo miró una vez más antes de lanzarse hacia él, estrellando su boca contra la de su alumno, tomándolo por sorpresa. Sherlock respiró con dificultad, al mismo tiempo que John posó su mano derecha en su cabello, enterrando sus dedos en sus rizos, el médico posicionó su mano izquierda en la cintura de su alumno, clavándole los dedos y llevándolo hacia la pared. Sherlock se aferró hacia él, jalándolo de la camisa, mientras John lo besaba más profundamente.

Los labios de John se movían precisamente y con potencia, su lengua invadió la boca de Sherlock, moviéndose, lamiendo y acariciándola, para luego desaparecer y dejarlo succionar la boca del joven por unos segundos, hasta que tiró su cabeza hacia atrás para poder besar y lamer la mandíbula de Sherlock, en ese momento, el más joven se alejó de John.

—"No vuelvas a hacer eso, John" —dijo Sherlock, aún intentando recuperar su respiración.

—"¿Qué?"

—"Dije… ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso!" —gritó—"vete de mi casa, no quiero verte", continuó.

John asintió y salió de la casa de Sherlock rápidamente, esta vez, cerrando la puerta.

Se subió a su auto una vez más y condujo hacia su casa. _"Soy un imbécil",_ se dijo a sí mismo, al mismo tiempo que su cara se tornaba roja por el enojo y sus sentimientos contenidos, _"¿qué mierda me pasa?"_ dijo, mientras se limpiaba los ojos, tratando de impedir dar rienda suelta al llanto que se le acumulaba.

Al llegar a casa, notó que Mary estaba en la entrada.

—"Ya me iba… estaba por dejarte tu copia de los papeles por debajo de la puerta" —dijo ella al verlo.

—"Está bien, gracias" —respondió John de mala gana, intentando apurarse para entrar a casa.

—"¿John, cómo te fue?" —preguntó Mary, visiblemente consternada por la actitud de John.

—"Eh, prefiero no hablar de eso" —dijo él, ofreciéndole una sonrisa fingida.

—"John…"

—"Estoy bien" —insistió el médico.

—"No te ves bien…"

—"Entonces deja de verme" —dijo John, ofreciéndole otra sonrisa, igual de falsa que la anterior. —"Hasta luego, Mary" —se despidió y entró a casa.

Mary se quedó perpleja ante la actitud de John, pero asintió y finalmente, se fue.

**-o0-**

—"Así que… fue a tu departamento" —dijo Víctor, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café, en un restaurante cerca de donde se habían encontrado a John y Mary hace tiempo.

—"Sí… Víctor, no sé, no sé qué mierda pasa" —respondió Sherlock.

—"Está bien, sí, sé que estás enojado, pero no entiendo tu actitud"

—"¿Cómo?"

—"Dijiste que no irías de intercambio conmigo porque quieres una oportunidad con John" —Sherlock abrió la boca para interrumpirlo, pero Víctor se adelantó—"Básicamente eso es lo que dijiste, Sherlock, no lo niegues, entonces, el hombre se aparece en tu departamento, te besa y tú lo mandas al demonio"

—"Víctor, estaba con ella"

—"Lo sé, pero al menos debiste haberlo escuch.."

Víctor no pudo terminar esa frase, y abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

—"¿Qué te pasa? —dijo Sherlock, volteándose, para quedar igual de sorprendido..

Justo enfrente de ellos estaba Mary, conversando con la chica del mostrador. Víctor y Sherlock la observaron de lejos durante unos minutos, hasta que Mary se dio cuenta de que era observada. Víctor y Sherlock intentaron disimular, mirando hacia a otros lados, demasiado tarde, pues Mary ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Sherlock y Víctor se miraron entre sí, sin estar seguros de cómo reaccionar.

—"Hola, Sherlock" —dijo la rubia, tranquilamente—"qué interesante encontrarnos, ¿no? ¿te importaría si me siento aquí?", dijo casualmente, ignorando el hecho de que tenía enfrente al joven con el que su (ex)marido le había sido infiel.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza, e hizo un gesto con la mano para invitarla a sentarse.

—"Eh, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?" —continuó diciendo la mujer, esta vez, mirando a Víctor.

—"Eh, claro... Sherlock, yo, eh… te veré afuera, iré a fumar. ¿De acuerdo?" —dijo Víctor, captando la indirecta, levantándose y dándole una palmada a su amigo en el hombro.

—"Señora Watson" —dijo Sherlock, mirando a Mary.

—"No, Sherlock". —sonrió—"No soy más la Señora Watson. Llámame Mary".

—"¿Cómo?" —dijo Sherlock con extrañeza.

—"Sí, así es. John y yo nos acabamos de divorciar, Sherlock. Hace un rato nos reunimos para terminar de firmar unos papeles que tengo que llevarle a mi abogado. Ya no vivimos juntos".

—"¿Qué?" —dijo, levantando una ceja.

—"Para ser tan inteligente, tienes graves problemas de comprensión" —rió—"¿Tú sigues saliendo con aquel chico, eh.. Víctor, o algo…?"

—"Eh, sí, sí, claro" —dijo, nerviosamente—"¿Por qué me está diciendo todo esto? No es mi asunto que su matrimonio se haya terminado" —dijo, fríamente.

—"Eres bastante obstinado, puedo ver por qué le gustas a John" —dijo ella, tranquilamente—"Mira… no estaría conversando contigo de esto, si realmente no fuera de tu incumbencia, ¿está bien?"

—"¿Tuve algo que ver con…

—"No, Sherlock" —interrumpió Mary—"No directamente, al menos. Nuestro matrimonio ya estaba un poco estrellado, solo le hacía falta un empujón".

Sherlock permaneció callado.

—"Lo sé todo", soltó Mary de repente.

—"¿Todo?", preguntó Sherlock, intentando hacerse el desentendido.

—"Sé que John estuvo viéndose contigo mientras estábamos casados" —dijo, respirando profundamente—"Yo lo sospeché, pero él mismo me lo terminó confesando".

—"Oh. Vaya, eh, um. Lo siento, yo, no sé qué decir, no sabía que…"

—"Sherlock, John te ama" —soltó de nuevo.

—"¿Por qué me está diciendo todo esto?"

—"Sé que parezco una loca, Sherlock. Pero si te encontré aquí por casualidad, es por algo. Y acabo de ver a John como nunca lo había visto en más de 10 años de conocerlo. No sé lo que haya pasado exactamente entre ustedes, pero yo lo he dejado libre para que pueda arreglar su vida, y Sherlock, escucha, él jamás había sido tan feliz con alguien, y ahora está sufriendo muchísimo porque está enamorado de ti".

—"Bueno, lástima" —dijo Sherlock, defensivamente—"Ahora estoy con Víctor, y, y, no tengo tiempo para el mentiroso de John Watson, ahora, si me disculpa…"—dijo, levantándose de la silla.

—"No te engañes" —dijo ella, enseguida, antes de que Sherlock pudiera irse—"Ya sé que no estás con ese chico".

—"Usted no sabe nada" —dijo Sherlock una vez más, dejándola sentada a solas y alcanzando a Víctor que fumaba compulsivamente a la entrada del restaurante.

—"¿Y?" —preguntó Víctor, tirando la colilla de su cigarro, mientras caminaban por la calle.

—"Se divorciaron. Quiso convencerme de buscar a John."

—"¡¿Qué?!".

—"Exacto, ¡¿qué?! Pero aparentemente, así es. Aunque John no me dijo nada acerca de un divorcio".

—"Quizá porque no lo escuchaste…¿no crees?"

—"Víctor, Dios. ¿Tú también? ¿Todos se están volviendo locos o qué?"

—"No seas dramático, Sherlock. Es solo que, bueno, es… bastante increíble, errores, todos los cometemos y…"

Sherlock suspiró y rodó los ojos.

—"Quizá eso del intercambio no sea tan mala idea después de todo" —dijo, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Víctor simplemente encogió sus hombros.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y comentarios! Esta vez quise a escribir a Mary un poco diferente... y la verdad es que estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado. Es una mujer inteligente que antepone la felicidad de alguien a quien ama ante la suya propia :) **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo! Espero sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, etc, etc n_n**


	17. Capítulo 17- I want you here with me

**Hola! Disculpen la demora, aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo, que es un poco más larguito que los demás. Espero que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

**Cap. XVII. I want you here with me**

* * *

_"Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did_

_And i didn't mean to get so close and share what we did_

_And i didn't mean to fall in love, but__** I did**"**.**_

* * *

La música resonaba en su habitación, con las luces apagadas y el lugar apenas iluminado por el sol que entraba a través de las ventanas, estaba John Watson, completamente derrotado, en su cama. Repitiendo una y otra vez la misma canción, una que le recordaba a Sherlock. Con los ojos hinchados, ojeras, el cabello despeinado, y en pijamas, John era un completo desastre, parecía un cliché sacado de una de esas tontas comedias románticas que tantas veces había visto.

Apenas estaba pensando en levantarse a cerrar sus ventanas y sus cortinas para quedar en completa oscuridad, cuando escuchó que llamaran a la puerta. _"¿quién mierda es?"_, pensó y se levantó de mala gana a atender a la puerta.

—"Hola, John" —dijo un bien vestido, recién perfumado-y-arreglado-Sherlock.

John sintió una vergüenza tremenda. Intentando esconder el desastre que era debajo de la bata de dormir que vestía, se las ingenió para responderle al apuesto joven que tenía enfrente.

—"Hola, Sherlock. Pasa, adelante" —respondió John, finalmente, intentando mantener la calma pero sin poder contener su emoción.

Sherlock miró a su alrededor, dentro del lugar, ese lugar en el que nunca había estado antes. Era una linda casa. Modesta, pero linda, tal y como se imaginaba que sería. Libros aquí y allá, una que otra camiseta fuera de lugar, revistas en la sala de estar y una gran televisión en el mismo lugar.

—"Eh, solo vine rápidamente…"—dijo el joven estudiante.

—"Claro, ¿te ofrezco algo de tomar?", respondió John, utilizando el tono más casual posible.

—"No, gracias. Escucha, yo…", comenzó a decir Sherlock, intentando sacar fuerza de voluntad para no abalanzarse a besar a su profesor en ese mismo instante, pero después de todo, él era Sherlock Holmes y su orgullo era más grande que cualquier bajo instinto que pudiera tener en ese momento, aunque John Watson lo ponía al límite.

John lo miró atentamente. Y después de unos segundos en silencio, decidió hablar.

—"Te quiero" —dijo el médico, finalmente.

Sherlock tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente al escucharlo.

—"¿Por qué?" —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

—"Porque eres todo lo que no merezco pero que necesito tener, Sherlock… aunque no sea justo para ninguno de nosotros".

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza.

—"Me enteré que te divorciaste. Lo siento".

—"No, está bien. Es decir, de alguna u otra forma iba a pasar" —dijo John con resignación.

—"Ya veo" —respondió el estudiante, mordiéndose un labio. —"En fin. John, he venido a despedirme"

—"¡¿Cómo?!"

—"Me iré de intercambio en unos días, a otro país. Y probablemente voy a terminar la universidad ahí. Creí que lo mejor sería decírtelo yo mismo"

—"Sherlock…"

—"Será lo mejor, John." —dijo, levantándose para salir.

John se paró enfrente de Sherlock y lo miró a los ojos. Permanecieron así durante unos segundos, hasta que Sherlock se acercó a la puerta para salir.

John intentó detenerlo, jalándolo del brazo para acercarlo hacia él. Permanecieron frente a frente-peligrosamente cerca- durante unos segundos, hasta que Sherlock rompió el contacto, y dijo una vez más, mirándolo a los ojos, y luego hacia sus labios, "adiós, John" y salió.

John se llevó las manos a la cara, y una vez más, rompió en llanto. _"Soy un imbécil. Un idiota. Un inútil"_

**-o0-**

Después de una larga noche, por fin era hora de ir a trabajar. John intentó quitarse la cara de sufrimiento con una larga ducha y un buen desayuno. Se encontraba un poco más tranquilo que el día anterior, se le había ocurrido una idea, y era momento de echarla a andar. Solo tenía una oportunidad, si no quería perder a Sherlock. Y de verdad no quería. Así que haría todo lo que fuera posible para evitar que se vaya, aunque su plan careciera de lógica, después de todo, él era John Watson... Y nunca se daba por vencido.

Al entrar a la sala de profesores, se encontró con el Prof. Robin, uno de los docentes con los que John hablaba de vez en cuando — no tenía amigos entre los profesores pero había un par con los que conversaba y llevaba una buena relación de compañeros, este era el caso de Robin— al verlo, John también vio su oportunidad y la tomó sin pensarlo demasiado.

John y el Profesor Robin, pronto se encontraron en una conversación trivial, que John sin dudas, quiso profundizar.

—"Así que, eh… Sherlock Holmes se va de intercambio" —dijo John, intentando sonar casual.

Habían muchos rumores alrededor de ellos en la escuela, aunque la mayoría se hacía de la vista gorda. El profesor Robin levantó una ceja y hesitó antes de responder.

—"Claro, la asignatura que se verá más beneficiada es la mía… Yo puse en contacto a Sherlock y eh, su compañero, con la universidad a la que irán, en Suiza". —dijo el profesor, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—"Oh, ya veo. Es una pena, ¿no es cierto?"

—"¿Qué cosa, Dr. Watson?"

—"Dejar ir a un alumno tan bueno, como Sherlock Holmes…"

—"No lo sé, usted dígamelo" —respondió Robin una vez más, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

John sonrió débilmente.

—"Profesor Robin, esto le parecerá extraño, pero necesito de su ayuda…", dijo John abruptamente.

—"¿Ah? ¿en que podría _yo_ ayudarlo a _usted, _Doctor Watson?"

—"Usted recomendó a Sherlock para ese programa de intercambio, ¿verdad?"

—"Naturalmente"

—"Bien, eh… me gustaría, eh… si fuera posible…"

El Profesor Robin no respondió, escuchó atentamente a John, quien vacilaba demasiado antes de hablar.

—"No quiero, por favor, eh, si dice que no, está bien, pero podría no, um, ¿comentar esto con nadie? ¿esta conversación? Por favor…"

—"Pierda cuidado"

—"Bien" —sonrió John. —"Bien. Eh, el caso es que, de verdad, quiero a Sherlock Holmes en la universidad. Listo, lo dije, eh, y quiero saber… si usted podría ayudarme".

—"¿Por qué quiere a Sherlock en la universidad? Si puedo preguntar…", dijo el profesor, fingiendo no saber nada acerca de todo lo que se comentaba acerca de John y Sherlock.

—"Porque es lo mejor, eh, es un buen estudiante y la universidad perdería un elemento importante, pues Sherlock puede ser de gran utilidad como tutor de otros alumnos…"dijo John, como si hubiera estado ensayando esa justificación toda la noche (y tal vez lo había estado haciendo)

El profesor lo miró sin estar muy convencido.

—"De acuerdo… ¿y la razón real es…?"—preguntó Robin, arqueando una ceja.

John respiró profundamente y ni siquiera pensó en las palabras que estaban a punto de salir por su boca.

—"Porque lo amo" —continuó—"estoy desesperado, profesor Robin, ayúdeme" —rogó John una vez más.

El profesor Robin lo miró con asombro.

—"Eh… ¿está bien?... Doctor, ¿no se supone que usted es un hombre casado? ¿Está consciente de que el joven Holmes es un alumno y las relaciones entre el personal de la universidad y los estudiantes están prohibidas? Además, ¿por qué acudir a mí? ¿yo qué puedo hacer?"

—"No, ya no estoy casado… dejé todo por Sherlock, y dejaría muchas cosas más por él. El reglamento se puede ir al caño…y…"—continuó John—"acudo a usted porque sé que Sherlock es su alumno, que su asignatura es importante y que usted tiene una buena relación con el rector de la universidad. A mí no me creerían, a usted sí".

Robin pensó por un momento y asintió con la cabeza.

—"No sé por qué estoy haciendo esto, Watson… pero no me parece que usted sea un mal tipo… y tiene agallas, muchas agallas… de acuerdo, lo ayudaré…"

—"¡Gracias, gracias, Profesor Robin!"

—"Pero usted tiene que acompañarme" — concluyó el profesor.

**-o0-**

John y el Profesor Robin se dirigieron a la oficina del rector de la universidad, donde se encontraron, obviamente, con el rector.

—"Watson… Robin… ¿en qué puedo servirles?"

—"El Profesor Robin quiere hablar con usted, yo solo lo acompaño" —dijo John, intentando disimular su emoción.

—"Mmm… escucho".

—"El Dr. Watson y yo estamos convencidos de que el joven Sherlock Holmes, actual estudiante de esta institución no puede irse a ese viaje de intercambio programado".

El profesor Davis arqueó una ceja.

—"De acuerdo… y los enfrentamientos y situaciones que el Doctor Watson ha tenido con Sherlock Holmes no tienen nada que ver, ¿verdad?"

—"Profesor Davis, mi intención es limar asperezas con Sherlock, así como ayudarlo a construir su futuro, profesionalmente hablando", dijo John, serenamente. Y cualquier persona que no supiera del trasfondo de esa frase, lo cual no era el caso de Davis, le hubiera creído en ese instante.

—"El joven Holmes es uno de mis estudiantes más destacados y aunque yo lo he recomendado para irse de viaje… he...recapacitado y me he dado cuenta que será más útil tenerlo cerca, es una de esas mentes brillantes que no deben ni pueden pasar desapercibidas, ayudará al reconocimiento de la universidad en un futuro, como una institución prestigiosa" —añadió el profesor Robin.

—"Está bien, de acuerdo. De acuerdo" —dijo el rector, rascándose la cabeza—"tendrán que hablar con Mycroft Holmes acerca de esto, y él será quien se encargue de aprobar esa solicitud, pues esta situación tiene que ver directamente con él y yo no pienso seguir involucrándome en estos asuntos".

Robin y John se miraron entre sí, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar, le agradecieron al rector Davis y salieron de la oficina.

Después de un par de horas de espera, Mycroft los recibió en su propia oficina, en un edificio externo a la universidad.

—"Señor Robin, Señor Watson" —llamó quien parecía ser la asistente personal de Mycroft.

—"¿Sí?" —dijeron ambos hombres al unísono.

—"El señor Holmes está listo para recibirlos… sin embargo, me pidió que el Sr. Robin espere afuera, solamente quiere verlo a usted, Sr. Watson".

John sintió como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría. Respiró profundamente y entró a la oficina de Mycroft.

Era casi tan aterradora como el mismo Mycroft (su próximo ¿cuñado?), paredes blancas, un par de cuadros, colores marrones y negros, grandes ventanas y un enorme escritorio eran tan solo algunos de los objetos que la adornaban.

Antes de que John pudiera hablar, el mayor de los Holmes tomó la palabra.

—"He sido enterado de que pretende sabotear el viaje de intercambio académico que mi hermano llevará a cabo próximamente en compañía de Victor Trevor, ¿es eso correcto?"

—"Bueno, eh… Hola… creo que sabotear no sería la palabra que yo utilizaría…"

—"Le hice una pregunta, doctor Watson. No me haga perder mi tiempo. ¿Es eso correcto o no?" —repitió Mycroft.

—"S..sí..?"

—"¿Puedo preguntar por qué?"

—"Sherlock es un gran elemento para la universidad.. podríamos sacar mucho provecho de su presencia y, eh…"

—"Oh. Ya veo" —interrumpió el hombre, esbozando una sonrisa.

John miraba hacia todas partes. Sus manos sudaban y estaba seguro que sus pies se desprenderían en cualquier momento gracias a la velocidad con la que los sacudía.

—"Está bien" —volvió a decir Mycroft. —"¿Su interés es puramente académico, debo asumir?"

—"Sí, así es" —afirmó John.

—"Planteado de esa manera, creo que podría darle una oportunidad, Doctor Watson. Mi hermano no se subirá a ese avión, por hoy y hasta que **_yo_** decida lo contrario. Pero tendré un ojo muy cerca de usted, doctor Watson. ".

John asintió, dio las gracias y se fue, sorprendido de lo fácil que había resultado ese encuentro. Había sido extraño, raro, inusual, ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué lo había hecho. Tenía tantas emociones mezcladas que no sabía si debía alegrarse o sentirse preocupado. Después de todo, Mycroft era un hombre intimidante.

Cuando John salió de la oficina, Mycroft respiró profundamente _"John Watson será la salvación… o la perdición de Sherlock, hay cosas que son difíciles de comprender, inclusive para mí_", pensó, al mismo tiempo que se le escapó una sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente por qué lo había hecho.

**-o0-**

—"¡Eres un idiota!" —escuchó John que le gritaran mientras acomodaba unos papeles en la sala de profesores.

Al voltearse, se encontró con un Sherlock muy molesto parado en la puerta.

—"¿Perdón?"

—"Me escuchaste perfectamente, John. Yo debería estar en estos momentos con Víctor en un avión, largándome de aquí y tú evitaste que eso sucediera, Dios. Sabía que era un error habértelo dicho antes".

—"Si me lo dijiste es porque querías que me enterara. Querías que esto sucediera, en el fondo…"

—"No seas ridículo… ¿por qué querría que hicieras eso cuando mi novio está en un avión viajando a miles de kilómetros de mí?", lo interrumpió Sherlock, elevando la voz.

—"Porque no es tu novio, Sherlock, ¡por Dios, deja de fingir!"

—"No estoy fingiendo, John. Y deberías dejar de cometer los mismos errores de tu pasado".

—"No, no... no digas eso, Sherlock… Jamás te llamaría error ni por orgullo, no después de tantas sonrisas".

—"Y esperas que te crea…"—respondió Sherlock, en un tono burlón.

—"Mis días no son lo mismo desde que no estás…"—comenzó a decir John, acercándose al joven.

—"Bueno" —interrumpió Sherlock, acercándose al rostro de su profesor—"¡pero nada me alegraría más que estar en un avión lejos de ti, John Watson, entiéndelo!" —dijo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y cambiando su mirada hacia su boca—"te odio" —susurró por última vez, antes de tomar un paso hacia atrás.

—"Lo siento" —volvió a decir el médico—"No sé despedirme de ti".

Sherlock se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar.

—"Adiós, doctor Watson" —dijo, dándole la espalda.. —"_Definitivamente, cuando no miras a los ojos, se siente menos"_, pensó para sí mismo.

John lo miró irse, una vez más, preguntándose por qué era tan difícil recuperar el corazón de Sherlock. Una lágrima estaba a punto de caer por su rostro, cuando escuchó en ese momento un estruendo y gritos de horror proviniendo del plantel, afuera de la oficina.

* * *

**¿Y? Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. **

**La historia está a punto de tomar un giro de 180º expect the unexpected (?) xD **

******¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus lindos comentarios!**


End file.
